A Twist In My Story
by RedChevy93
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were 4. As they grew older, both of them knew they wanted more, but didn't want to hurt what they already had. Year's went by and they grew distant. Now they are 25 and life has taken an interesting turn.. AU
1. Memories

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time to open up, and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time to open up, and let your love right through me_

_-Secondhand Serenade-_

Chapter 1 - Memories

Morning sickness, ughhhh. Another six months of this. It was going to be hell. I tried to pick myself up off the floor, to no avail. I needed help, I knew it, but I didn't want to accept it. No one knew, well, except Jake, but that was because he figured it out.

I hadn't even told Charlie yet, and I'd known for almost a month.

I hadn't told _him._ I knew that he'd help me, be there for me, but I was sure that he had a life of his own now, and I knew that I didn't want to get hurt again. If he came, and then he left again, I don't think I'd be able to pick up the pieces.

I picked myself up off the floor and turned the shower on thinking that maybe the hot water would help, but before the water could even warm up, that dreaded feeling came back and I found myself sitting next to the toilet yet again.

Then reality hit.

I couldn't do this by myself, I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't bother Jake all the time, he's had a life of his own. There was only on person who I knew would help me, with no objections. She was my only hope.

I got up, shut the water off, and went to get my phone. Of course,

just before I hit the call button I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach and the damn nausea kicked in again.

* * *

Two hour's later I finally managed to make the call.

"Hello?"

"Alice"

"Bella. Oh my god, you sound horrible."

"Alice, I need you. Can you please come over?"

"Bella is everything okay"

"Please, just come over."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

"Thanks'."

* * *

The wait for Alice to come was agonizing. I was finally able to convince myself, and in turn, my stomach, that I could hold down a cheese sandwich. I was in the middle of making it when the doorbell rang.

Five minutes later, I found myself still looking for my keys. The whole thing was just frying my brain.

_DING DONG. _Damn that doorbell.

"I'm coming Alice, I just need to find my keys!" When I turned around, there they were, in the one place that they should be. Why hadn't I looked there? I was going mad! I let Alice in and we went to the kitchen so I could eat. I took me a second to realise that Alice had Jasper with her, as could only be expected. Those two were inseparable, even after marriage.

I'd always dreamed of marriage with _him_, but here I am, pregnant with his child, and I don't even know where in the world he is.

"Bella?" I pulled myself out of my personal black hole.

"Yeah. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Okay. Care to explain?" It was probably good thing that Alice was being pushy; otherwise I'd never get it out. But that didn't mean that I couldn't stall.

"You might wanna sit down for this," I warned them. I could just imagine Alice's jaw dropping to the ground. "Anyone for coffee?"

"Bella, you sit and explain, I'll make the coffee." The pixie knew me way to well. That's didn't mean I couldn't keep trying.

"But Alice, you don't know where everything is!"

"Bella, I knew your kitchen better than my own."

"Fine," I huffed in defeat and sat down at the counter.

"Well?" Jasper nudged my side and smiled reassuringly, but I didn't help me one bit.

"Okay," I really didn't want to relive this, but it was necessary.

"So about three months ago, I was having really bad day…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella, is it ready yet?"_

"_Yeah Ange, I'm trying to print it!"_

"_Kay. Eric is getting anxious."_

"_Tell him I'll be right there." Personally, I had nothing against interns, but god, Jess had really stuffed up this time. I mean, I know she couldn't help if she was sick, but the deadline for this article was Monday. It was now Friday and she still hadn't written it. Had she written it on time, Eric wouldn't be breathing down my neck and I probably wouldn't be yelling at the printer to just fucking print. _

"_Bella, calm down."_

"_Sorry Ange. The stupid printer won't print."_

"_Yeah, I know. The whole office heard you!"_

"_Oops!" Damn it. I wouldn't be able to leave tonight without turning some shade of crimson._

"_Eric said not to worry about it, he'll just run it in the next print."_

_He'll run it in the next print? I slaved over that damn article today, and he's just gonna run it next time." I felt like punching a wall, but settled for clenching my fists at my side. " I gotta go."_

"_Kay Bella. I'll see you tommorow."_

"_Yeah." I grabbed my bag from my desk and ran out the door to my truck. _

_Who the hell does he think he is. I am one of his best writers, not some floosy who did everyone else's work, and didn't get any credit for it. This was the fifth time this month. _

_I needed a drink, I needed to vent. I started to call Alice, but soon remembered that she was still on her honeymoon. Rose and Emmett were on some Island. I didn't even want to think about what they were doing. I still needed a drink. I started my truck and decided that I would go into the first bar that I found. _

* * *

_I was on my third shot, or was it my forth. I'd lost count. I needed to talk to someone, but there was no one around._

_Then I saw _him_. He still had the same beautiful bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He caught my eye and I felt myself turn red. He started to walk over to me and I turned around, trying to hide my blush. _

"_Bella, Bella Swan?" Shit!_

"_Yes?"_

"_It is you. Hi, it's me Edward Cullen." Of course it's you. How the hell could I forget you!_

"_Oh, hey!" What a lovely response to the man I can never stop thinking about! He sat down on the stool next to me. _

"_How are you?"_

"_I had a pretty crappy day, today, but otherwise, I've been good. You?"_

"_Yeah. I've been good. I actually just got a job at the hospital in Forks."_

"_Oh, that's great. So you did follow in Carlisle's footsteps?"_

"_Not exactly. I'm a gynaecologist."_

_Wow, that's even better!" He blushed. Wait. Edward Cullen doesn't blush!_

"_So what have you been up to?_

"_Oh, I'm a writer."_

"_Wow, that's great. Who do you write for?"_

"_The Daily"_

"_Wow." I was extremely grateful when the bartender came over. I wondered if he was feeling as awkward as I was. Probably not, I mean, he's not in love with me!_

"_Would you like anything," I was pulled back to reality._

"_Beer"_

"_Wow. I never took you for a beer girl!"_

"_Like I said, bad day."_

_We eventually went out for dinner because in Edward's words, ' we had to catch up'. After dinner we went back to his place because he had something to show me. It was a picture that someone had taken at graduation. We were all so happy._

"_Do you member that?" His words were slurred._

"_Yeah." So were mine. I started to feel dizzy, so I sat down in his couch. I put my head between my knees, not that it helped. The alcohol was definitely starting to get the better of me. _

"_Edward, I love you." What the hell, where did that come from? My mouth seemed to be disconnected from the rest of my body. _

"_Be-ll-a". He dragged my name out, making it sound like a song. I turned around to find his face closer than I had expected._

"_Edward." My mind was lost. He was all I could think about was running my fingers through is hair, on his face, on him. _

_It couldn't be stopped. We were both drunk, but we both knew what we were doing. We both wanted it, me probably more than him._

_Before I could think it about any further, his lips were on mine, hard yet gentle. He kissed down my ear, my neck, my collarbone. _

_We were long gone now, but I didn't really care. I had wanted this since I was sixteen._

"_Bedroom." The last thing I heard him murmur. _


	2. Support

**Disclaimer: I own the computer this is typed on and the ipod that contains all the awesome music that inspired this story, but sadly, not twilight. That's all Ms. Meyer's**

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time to open up, and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time to open up, and let your love right through me_

_-Secondhand Serenade-_

Chapter 2 - Support

"When I woke up, he was gone. He left a note that said he had a good time, to call him and that I could leave when I was ready." I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "I didn't have the courage to call him back. I didn't want to face him again and just crumble."

"I'm gonna kill him." Alice's fists were clenched at her side.

"Alice, no, please. It was just one, stupid, drunken night. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Does he know?" I'd almost forgotten that Jasper was here.

"No, and please, don't tell him." I was begging. That didn't happen often.

"Does anyone know?"

"Jake guessed, and know you guy's. No one else!"

"What about Emmett? He's coming back tonight and I think he'll notice when you suddenly start expanding!"

"I know." The tears started again.

"Don't worry Bells, we'll be here when you tell him, and forever after that."

"Thanks," was all I could muster.

We stayed that way for a while. Me sobbing. Alice and Jasper trying to comfort me. Suddenly, Jasper broke the silence.

"Bella, I don't mean to question, but are you sure?" Jasper's question didn't surprise me. I'd been waiting for it.

"Yeah. I've been sure for about two month's now.

"Bella," Alice let out a shriek. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell anyone Alice. I thought I could do this by myself. I was wrong."

"Crazy Bella!" Jasper let out a chuckle. I couldn't help but agree.

"When are you going to tell Emmet?

"Well, he get's home at five, so I thought I'd make him some dinner. You know, butter him up, and then tell him."

"Do you want us to come?"

"Actually, yeah, that would be great. You can help me stop him when he goes out the stomp the father!"

"Bella, are you going to tell _him_?"

"Yeah, I just told you I'll tell Emmett tonight."

" No Bella, are you going to tell Edward?"

"Oh. I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"Okay. It's up to you. But just remember that we'll all be here for you, including Edward, even if he doesn't know!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Geez Bella, emotional much". I knew Jazz was just trying to ease the tension.

"Shut up Jazz!" I laughed as Alice smacked him up the back of his head.

"Okay." Alice stood up. "We'll be back at about six for dinner. Will you be okay till then?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I got up to walk them to the door.

"Okay Bella. See you later, and please," Alice looked at me with pleading eyes, "Call if you need anything."

"I will Alice, I promise." She gave me hug and then walked out the door.

* * *

"Bell's?"

"In the kitchen Em." I was making pasta for dinner. It was Emmett's favourite.

Before I could put the pasta in the oven, two big hands were wrapping around my torso crushing me into a hug. If I didn't tell him soon, he'd crush the baby before it even had a chance to live! I wriggle out of his hold and turned around to face him.

"Wow Em, in two months you haven't changed at all!"

"Neither have you sis!" He had now idea how wrong he was!

"Where's Rose?"

"She's at the Cullen's, showing off her ring."

"What ring?" All he had to do was smile. "Emmett, oh my god, congratulations!" This time it was me who hugged him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you can't keep a secret!" Wrong again! I went back to put the pasta in the oven.

"What's for dinner?" Only Emmett could go from something so exciting, to food.

"Pasta. Is Rose coming over?"

"You bet I am," boomed the voice of my future sister in law. I dropped the spoon I was holding and ran over to her.

"Congratulations." I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks sis!" We walked back to the kitchen and I finally put the pasta in the oven.

I turned around to find Em and Rose lip to lip, kissing like the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Seriously guys. I know you just got engaged and stuff, but could you at least wait till I leave the room!"

"Sorry Bell." I knew better than to believe his apology.

"I'm going to shower. Alice and Jasper will be here at six for dinner."

"Kay." They responded without lifting their gaze from each other. Watching those to go at it, combined with the smell of the cooking pasta, brought back the nausea. I ran the to bathroom and ended up sitting next to the toilet for the third time that day.

* * *

I don't know how long I was sitting on the floor, but I was suddenly brought back to the present when Emmett appeared at the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Shit. I couldn't hide this anymore. I just needed to tell him. I needed to get it off my chest.

"Em, we need to talk."

"Bella, are you breaking up with me?" He had a grin on his face.

"Em, I'm serious. This is really important."

"Kay. How about we go to your room?" I nodded. Em helped me off the floor and we sat on the bed in my room.

"Em, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out."

"Kay?" His eyebrow's pulled together, worry apparent in his eyes.

"Okay. Well, a couple months ago I had a really bad day and I went to this bar. I was really annoyed and I didn't realize what I was doing."

"Bella, what the hell happened?"

"Em, if you can't stay calm, I can't tell you."

"Sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks. Anyway, that night, I had already had a few drinks when this guy I knew came up and started talking to me. We eventually decided to go out to dinner and then we went back to his place because he had something to show me." I watched as Emmett's jaw literally crashed onto the ground.

"Em, remember, we were both really drunk and stupid. It was just a bug mistake."

I watched carefully as he slowly put all the pieces together.

"Bella, are you...pregnant?" I looked down as I felt the blood rush to me cheeks. I knew that would be enough of an answer. Tear's started to roll down my cheeks. Damn hormones! Suddenly, two big arms wrapped around me.

"Don't worry Bell's. It'll be okay. We'll all be here for you"

"I know. It just…well…it's nice to finally be able to talk to someone about all this."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I thought I could handle it by myself!"

"Silly Bella. How long have you known?"

"Bout 2 months."

"How far along are you?" I was surprised when my hand automatically went to my stomach.

"3 months."

"Wow. Does anyone else know?"

"Alice, Jasper and Jake."

"Cool. Now don't kill me for asking, but do you know who the father is?"

"Em, I dunno. I don't want you to hurt him. If haven't told him yet, and I'm not sure if I'm going to!"

"Don't worry Bell's, you can tell me. I promise I won't do anything."

"Kay." I had a feeling he was going to go back on his word. "It's Edward." I watched as Emmett thought about my words. He looked very deep in thought.

"Well, at least it's someone we know." That was not what I was expecting. I took advantage of his calm response.

"Yeah. Anyway, I need to get ready for dinner."

"Kay, I'll be downstairs with Rose." He walked towards the door, then turned around. ""And Bell, you're gonna make a great Mom. If you need anything, just ask."

"Actually Em, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I was wandering if you'd come with me? If you're free of course."

Of course I'll come. I don't have anything on tomorrow and I don't have to go back to work till Monday."

**A/N: Please review. I'll update faster, I promise!!!**


	3. Appointment's and Bomshells

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. You guys rock. You helped me to get this chapter out that much faster!**

**Anyway…I hope you enjoy…..don't forget to review…**

**Disclaimer: I own the computer this is typed on and the ipod that contains all the awesome music that inspired this story, but sadly, not twilight. That's all Ms. Meyer's**

* * *

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time to open up, and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time to open up, and let your love right through me_

_-Secondhand Serenade-_

Chapter 3 - Appointments

"Em, we have to go or we'll be late. We _can't _be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." How was it that he took longer than me to get ready? I grabbed my purse and waited at the front door.

"EMMETT!" What was he doing that took him so long? He finally walked out of his room, followed by Rosalie. Oh. That was why!

"Em, you know it's okay if you don't come."

"I'm coming Bell. I want to." Emmett turned to face Rose, obviously wanting to say goodbye. I walked out the door and went to wait in the car. I didn't want to witness those to again and the nausea was yet to kick in today.

* * *

"Miss Swan, you can go in now." I loathed these appointments, with a passion.

"Just take a seat in the chair and Dr Cullen will be in shortly."

"Kay thanks." I tried to sound cheerful, but I was not in the best of moods. Then it hit me. Dr Cullen. It couldn't be. There was no way. Shit! I looked over at Emmett. He looked like I felt.

"Bell, do you want to go?"

"No." I could handle this He would just be my doctor. Nothing else. He didn't have to know who the father was. This would be okay. At least this way, he could be close to his child without even knowing!

"Bella, are you sure?" Emmett's voice was full of concern.

"Yes Em, I'm sure. It'll be fine. Seriously. If it get's too hard, well, then we'll deal with that when it comes." I was trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince Emmett.

"Dr Cullen, exam 2 is waiting." The nurse seemed to say those joyful words just for me.

The door opened, and I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. I knew he was coming but seeing him, with his Adonis like features, was a whole other story. He had yet to look up me.

"Miss Swan"

"Please, call me Bella." I watched as he, like Emmett, put the pieces together."

"Bella?" I could of sworn a heard a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Hey."

"Oh my god. How are you?" Any hint of apprehension had now disappeared.

"Well, I seem to be a little pregnant, but other than that, I'm good." I had never felt more awkward in all my life!

"Oh. Okay." He seemed uncomfortable, like his mind was somewhere else.

"How've you been?" I tried desperately to change the subject.

"Good. I got this job about three months ago, so, yeah. How's Emmett? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Why don't you ask him?" I pointed to where Emmett was sitting.

"Emmett, man, how've you been?" He walked over to Em and shook his hand. Emmett in turn pulled him in for a hug. It was like a reunion of long lost brothers.

"Yeah, I've been good. I actually just got engaged!"

"Wow man, congratulations."

"Thanks. You remember Rose, from high school."

"Rose Hale, as in Jasper's sister?" Emmett nodded.

"Wow! Didn't know you were capable of long term commitment!" He grinned as he said it.

""Yeah. Surprised me too!"

Okay, enough. I mean, I loved that these two were catching up, but this was so not the appropriate time!

"Sorry guys. Hate to break up the reunion, but I'm kinda on a tight schedule!"

"Oh. Sorry Bella." He walked back over to me and picked up a clipboard. "Okay, so is this you first appointment?"

"Ah, well, when I first found out I was in Phoenix on business, so I went to a doctor there, and I've had one appointment at another doctor, but, umm, lets just say that he wasn't very nice!" Edward started to write stuff down.

"Okay, so do have any idea how far along you are?"

"Well, my last appointment was at two and a half months and that was 2 weeks ago, so that we make it about 3 months.

"Okay, well, lets take a look."

* * *

"Okay, this is gonna feel really cold on your abdomen," Edward warned me as he spread the gel for the ultrasound on my stomach.

"Kay." This had to be better than the internal examination. That was just plain awkward. More for me than him.

"Okay, so, if you look at the screen, you can see the babies head," he pointed to the left of the screen, "and there's the heart." He pointed to what looked like a tiny moving dot. Wow. I hadn't really taken notice of this stuff in my other appointments. I had been to freaked out about doing all this alone.

When I turned to look at Edward, he looked very confused. My heart started to beat faster.

"What, what wrong?" Emmett was suddenly holding my hand. I must have sounded more hysterical than I thought.

"Nothing's wrong Bella. It's just that I picked up two heartbeats!"

"What, my baby has two hearts?" Both Edward and Emmett laughed.

"Silly Bella." He turned the screen around so I had a better view, "it's twins!" Oh. Wow. Again.

"Okay," was the only response I could mange.

"Wow Bells, that's great." Emmett had a huge grin on his face. I was still trying to make sense of the news.

"Okay, so everything's here looks good. The heartbeats are strong and they are developing well." They. That was gonna take some getting used to.

"So, I'll print you out a picture of the ultrasound and then I just need to see you again in three weeks."

"Okay, three weeks."

I waited whilst Edward printed the picture and talked to Emmett about getting together to watch football. They were both oblivious to me state of shock. Edward turned around and handed me the picture whilst taking in my shocked facial expression.

"Bella, are you okay?' His voice had a tine of worry that I'd never heard before. I wanted to give in right then and there and just tell him, nut I refused to break in front of him.

"Yep," I popped the p, "I'm fine." I turned on my heel, walked out the door, and hoped to god that Emmett would follow me.

I ran to the car and jumped in before anyone could witness my nervous breakdown.

"Bells, you okay?" Emmett's voice was full of concern, but I really didn't want to talk about right now. Instead, I just nodded; keeping my eye's closed so that the tears wouldn't spill out.

* * *

I opened my eye's to find the bird who had been the source of my rude awakening. I wanted to walk up the window and throttle him, but I didn't have the energy. That was the best sleep I'd had in ages, but I was still tired. Guess that feeling wasn't going to go away for a while! I turned to look at my clock, but my phone caught my attention. 20 texts. All from Alice. Crap. I read the latest one, half expecting Alice to just pop out of the phone. This pregnancy was making me delusional!

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you do not cal or text me back in the next half hour, I'm coming to check if you're still alive!

~Alice~"

Alice was not capable of being subtle. That message was sent at one pm. Now it was three-thirty. Shit. Two questions floated into my head. How long had I been asleep, and was Emmett home. I knew that Alice was here. There was no doubt about that. I got out of bed and for the first time, noticed that I was really starting to show. I unconsciously placed a hand in my bump. Things were finally starting to sink in.

"There goes your figure!" Damn Pixie!

"Shut up Alice."

"Emmett's downstairs. He told me you have some exciting news. He also nearly killed me when I came up here to wake you. He said you had a tough morning." Tough morning, huh! The morning's events came back, hitting me like a truck. Crap. Twins. Crap. Edward's twins. Crappety crap! I felt myself sink back onto my bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Damn concerned, persistent pixie.

"Nothing, it's just…well…uh, never mind."

"Bella, please tell me…"

"I will, I promise. I just need to get my own head around it first."

"Okay. But please, don't take long."

"I wont." I stood up again. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll tell you after."

"Yay!" She started jumping up and down.

"You know, for such a small person, you can be damn annoying!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I took a step towards the bathroom but stopped when I felt the room start to spin.

"Bella, you okay?" I felt the blood drain from my face. I opened my mouth to answer Alice, but couldn't seem to form any words.

"Bella, what the hell. Answer me!" I realized that I was going to faint, but I couldn't get the words out fast enough. I started to fall, but I felt Alice's arm's catch me. I tried to keep conscious, but knew that I couldn't hold it much longer.

"Emmett, call Edward NOW. Tell him to come."

"For what?"

"It's Bella Em. Just call, and hurry." I couldn't stop my eyes from closing.

"Shit", was the only word I managed to get out before everything turned black.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think……=) ……….sorry about the cliffie…..I couldn't help myself! =)**


	4. Trouble

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this took so long to get out. Skool……grrrr! Anyway….enjoy…it's a little longer than normal..=)**

**Disclaimer: I own the computer this is typed on and the ipod that contains all the awesome music that inspired this story, but sadly, not twilight. That's all Ms. Meyer's**

Trouble (BPOV)

Friggin stupid beeping coming from Friggin stupid alarm clock. It had interrupted only the second most blissful, dreamless sleep I had had in the past two months. I reached over, with my eye's still closed to turn the stupid thing off.

"No you don't!" A smooth, cool had stopped me. I knew that hand, all too well. Was I really in my bedroom? Cause if I was, none of this made any sense. I tried to remember what happened before I fell asleep. I remembered waking up in my room, and Alice coming in and me promising to tell her everything that happened. Then I remembered the spinning room and…Oh. I passed out. That would mean that…Oh crap…that would mean that I was in a hospital. I hated hospitals. I suddenly noticed the IV in my left hand and the nasal oxygen under my nose. I reached up to yank the tube off.

"Nope!" Yet again, my hand was stopped. Damn it.

"Bella, can you do me a favor? Can you open your eyes for me? Just for a sec?" Not only could I not resist his stupid velvety voice, I also wanted to know if I had come to right conclusion. I slowly opened my eyes, only to fine my suspicions true and Edward smiling down at me.

"Morning sleepy!" He chuckled. What the hell was so funny. Wait. That wasn't important right now? I had so many questions, and that had to be one of the least important. But my body felt like led, like I hadn't moved in weeks. I could only manage to get to words out.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." He said it like it was a statement of fact.

"I know that. I mean, why am I here?" My voice was hoarse and came out in short bursts.

"We'll get to that later. First, you need to get some rest."

"Kay." I really didn't have the energy to argue.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Great. Pixie cyclone coming my way!

"Alice, calm down. She just woke up."

"I don't care Edward. She scared the complete shit out of me."

"Sorry Alice," was all I could offer. She happily skipped over to the side of the bed.

"It's okay. Just get better fast. We've got lots of shopping to do." I let out a groan and Edward chuckled.

"So, how are you feeling?" He was being Dr Cullen again.

"Okay. Just tired."

"Do you remember when the last time you ate was?" Crap. I was in trouble now.

"Friday night." I was dead meat. It was Sunday morning now!

"Bella, c'mon. You have to take care of yourself. It's not just you anymore. There are other people that really on you more than anything now. That's why you fainted. Because you had absolutely no food in you!" I felt like a two year old being yelled at for eating all the icing off the cake!

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, this is all, it's all just so overwhelming."

"Well, all the people around you want to do is…" He was cut off by someone's anxious voice yelling my name.

"BELLA!" Charlie. CHARLIE. What was he doing here? I wasn't ready to tell him. How was I going to explain this?

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?"

"Emmett called, said you were sick."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No." Thank god. I was planning on killing him later. "You scared us there Bells"

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Do you know why you passed out?" I looked over at Alice who smiled an encouraging smile and left the room. Guess I was telling him today after all.

"Dad, come sit down." I patted the space on the bed next to me.

"Bell's, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Dad. Please, just sit."

"Kay." He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Dad, when I tell you this, please, please don't freak out. Knowing you, you'd probably go out and arrest the guy!"

"Did some guy do this to you?" He was yelling as he stood up ad got ready to walk out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Edward smirk.

"Dad. Sit down. If you can't stay calm, I cant tell you. Geez, you and Emmett are more alike than I thought." I tried to sound angry. I was not successful.

"Sorry Bell. Please tell me. I'll listen, I promise."

"There's no easy way to say this...umm"

"Bella, please, just spit it out."

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I waited for him to either pass out or start screaming. He didn't. He just sat there, staring at his hands.

"Dad, please, say something."

"Bell's what do you want me to say?" He relied without looking up at me.

"Say your disappointed in me. Tell me I'm not ready. I don't care what you say, just say something!" I was breathless, that rant had taken a lot out of me.

"Bella, I'm not disappointed in you, not in the least. Maybe this is just the way it's meant to go for you. You are of course, not you average girl! Beside's, it's about time we had some drama around here." I felt the tears coming again.

"Thank you Dad." My words came out all muffled.

"S'okay." Charlie was never good when it came to expressing emotion.

"Bella!" Ah, just the person I wanted to see. Emmett was in for an angry earful!

"Hey Em."

"How ya feeling?"

"Better. Hey Dad, Edward can you give us a sec? I need to talk to Emmett."

"Sure. But don't take too long. Bells needs to rest."

"Yes Sir Dr Cullen Sir." Emmett happily saluted Edward as he walked out the door. He had no idea what was coming. I waited till Edward and Charlie were out of earshot, and then I let rip.

"EMMETTT McCARTHY SWAN. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"What the fuck Bella, I didn't do anything." He crossed his arms over his chest, like he was trying to protect himself. Did he really think I could get up and hurt him. I mean , I would of I could, but seriously?!

"Em, what is Dad doing here?"

"Oh." A hint of understanding flashed across his face. "Well, he called a couple minutes after you passed out. We well all stressed so when he asked what was wrong, I kinda just blurted it out.

"Em…Why?"

"Bells we were worried about you, and so was he. He had every right to know."

"I know, it's just, well… I hate being hospitals and this was not the place that I wanted to tell Charlie."

"You told Dad. Bells, that's great."

"Yeah, I know. I felt good, but still. The look on his face when I told him, it was just…I just wish I could've gotten up and hugged him or something. Instead, I was chained to this stupid bed by needles and monitors. Argghhhhhh!"

"Well then, why don't I go find Eddie-boy and see when you can get out of here." He stood up.

"Thanks' Em. For everything."

"It's okay Bell. All _we _want to do is help." His emphasis on the word 'we' didn't go

un–noticed. He walked out the door and I was finally alone.

Edward was right. I did need to take care of myself. I also needed to accept the fact that I couldn't do this on my own, and I didn't need to. That didn't mean that I had to tell Edward. I couldn't keep it from him forever, he had the right to know. I guess I needed to get over thinking that he would just walk away and want nothing to do with his own children. He could do that, it wouldn't matter. We, a family, could and would survive that. I could tell him now, I could tell him six months fro now, it wouldn't change much. He could be their Dad from afar, he could be their Dad up close. I would leave it up to him. But they would know who he was, even if he didn't want to know them. I wouldn't let my feelings for Edward get in the way of that.

I was pulled from my epiphany by a smooth velvety voice.

"So, a little birdie told, actually, a really big birdie, told me that you want to get out of here!"

"Ah, yeah. I'm not really a huge fan of needles."

"I noticed. So you're all set to go. I just need to get the IV out and _unchain_ you from the monitors.

"Kay," I replied as I let out a yawn. He moved around the bed to take the IV out.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." I winced as he started to take out the needle.

"Don't look at it. Think about something else." I didn't want to, not when he was around. Who new what would come out of my mouth! There was a silence, but I held tension.

"Bella, do you know who the father is?" I was frozen. I had always wondered of he's ask me, but now that he had, I didn't know how to respond. I wasn't ready to tell him yet, I knew that much.

"Yes." One word answers would have to do for now.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes." Eventually. I turned around to face him. I was looking straight at me, like he was searching for something. It was like he already knew, though he wouldn't dare voice it. He shook his head, obviously trying to convince himself that whatever he though wasn't right.

"Okay. All done, everything's off. Alice left some clothes for you on the chair over there and Emmett is gonna take you home. You just need to stop be my office before you go. "

"Okay, thanks. Do you know if Alice or Emmett are around?"

"Umm, they went down to the mall to get something. They should be back in about ten minutes."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just wait for them to come back."

"What do you need?" Oh god, this was gonna be really awkward.

"Well…I'm just too tired to change. I'm gonna need some help. I know that sound's pathetic, but I can barely lift my arms."

"Not pathetic, understandable." He paused, obviously thinking about something. "DO you want me to help you? If you're too uncomfortable, I understand, but I just thought I'd offer." Shit. I really did want to change. I hated these stupid hospital gowns nearly as much as I hated hospitals. It wasn't as if he had hadn't seen me that way before. Granted, he had been drunk off his face, but still. He offered and I didn't was to stay in this hospital getup longer than I had to.

"Okay." I did my best to hide the apprehension in my voice. "I just need help with my shirt. The rest I can do." He walked over to the chair and picked up my clothes.

"Okay. Why don't you do that. I just have to run and check on something."

"Kay." Thank god. I needed some time to think. So much had happened in so little time. He left and I closed the door behind him. As soon as I saw my clothes, I let out a groan. Damn Pixie. I was leaving a hospital., not some party. Alice had left me a black pencil skirt, blue button down shirt and a pair of black heels that were worse than what she had made me wear to prom. I had nothing else to wear, she had taken my other clothes already. I slipped the skirt on, thanking my lucky stars that it wasn't any shorter. Edward knocked on the door just as I finished.

"Come in."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Obviously I still had the scowl planted on my face.

"Nothing, but next time I see your sister, she's dead." He chuckled as he realised that I was referring to my outfit. He walked over and picked up the shirt along the way.

"Ready?" His eyes were filled with emotion, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah,"

'Kay, turn around so I can untie the gown." I turned around and couldn't help when my mind wandered back to last time he touched me outside of this hospital. Bad thoughts. I should be thinking about that. I turned back around to face him.

"Okay, just keep looking at me I promise I'll do the same." Why was he promising that? " Kay, just life one arm and slide it in." Oh. Sudden realization dawned on me as I realized the reasoning behind his words. He was trying to tell me that I could trust him. That he wasn't doing this just to get in my pants. But I had a feeling there was something else as well. I looked up, trying to convey the trust I had for him, but was caught off guard by his smoldering green eyes. They were absolutely perfect, in every single way!

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I was brought back to reality by the nervous tone in Edward's voice.

"Sure."

"Bella, I know that your roughly three months along. And I know that it was about three months ago that we, ah, you know…" Shit. I looked down at the floor as he finished buttoning my shirt. He took a step back, ready to pose the question I'd been dreading. I refused to look up. It was hard enough without having to look into his eyes.

"Bella, these babies…are they…am I … am I the father?" As he finished, Emmett walked through the door.

"Hey Bells, you ready to go?" I opened my mouth to say yes, but couldn't seem to get the word out, so instead, I just nodded. I jumped of the bed and walked to the door. I kept walking until I heard Emmett's steps suddenly stop behind me.

"Hey Ed I almost forgot. Rose and I are having a dinner tonight. You wanna come?" Say no, for the love of god say no!

"Sure, that'd be great. My shift ends and six so I'll come by around seven. That okay?" Fuck.

"Yeah man, that's fine. I'll see you later." Emmett caught up to me.

"Bells, you okay? You look great by the way!"

"Thanks Em. Yeah, I'm okay, just tired." No. I was far from okay. I just told Edward, albeit, without words, but I still told him. I let out a sigh. This was gonna be a long six months.

**A/N: Good, bad…do tell**

**I have a favor to ask…I need some sugesstions for names for the twins…I haven't decided on genders yet but I'd love some suggestions…please pm me of you have any ideas**

**~Lysa~ (RedChevy93)**


	5. Confessions

**A/N: Hey…thanks for all the reviews… hugs to everyone=) And thanks for the name suggestions…I did eventually find some…but im not gonna tell you yet..hehe…im evil, I know!!!**

**I gotta thank some pple…who im sure should have hurt me by know because I talk about my stories so much…Alex (both of you), Steph, Bender, Turtle, Niamh, …all of u r amazing for putting up with me…=P**

**Anyway…on with the show**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 – Confessions

(EPOV)

"Bella, these babies…are they...am I…a I the father?" Never before in my life had I been lost for words, but I had to ask, I had to get it out.

As I finished, Emmett walked into the room. I knew the answer to my question though; Bella's silence was enough for that. It obviously hadn't sunk in, seeing as I wasn't running around like an idiot, but I was sure that it would hit home soon.

I was about to head out and finish my rounds when Emmett stopped me.

"Hey Ed, I almost forgot, Rose and I are having a dinner tonight. You wanna come?" I turned my gaze towards Bella. She looked like she was pleading with me to say no. There was a part of me that agreed with her, that wanted to just stay away, but it was a very small part, and I refused to listen to it.

"Sure, that'd be great. My sift ends at six, so I'll come by around seven. That okay?" I watched as Bella's face contorted into what can only be described as agony. I felt horrible for making her feel that way, but I needed to know if she wanted me in her, actually their, lives. Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah man, that's fine. I'll see you later. " I watched as they walked down the hall and out of sight.

Shit. I had really made a mess of my life.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The rest of my shift flew by. I was anxious to talk to Bella, but at the same time I was worried. I was worried that she's want me to stay away, to just be her doctor, if she even wanted that.

If she wanted me to stay away, I wouldn't put up a fight. I'd be hurt, but I wouldn't show it, to anyone.

When the clock finally hit six, I went to the staff lounge and got my stuff, praying that no one would be there. All my hopes were dashed when I saw my father sitting t a table, reading the paper. He looked up and when he sae me, his face fell.

"Son, you look troubled. What's wrong?" I really didn't want to talk about this, at least not anyone besides Bella.

"I'm fine Dad. I just got some interesting news."

"Bad news?" Damn inquisitive father.

"No, not bad news. I just need some time to process it, that's all." It was true, I did need to process it, but I had yet to actually come to the conclusion as to wether is was good or bad. However, right now, I did know that if I didn't leave soon, I was going to be late.

"Sorry Dad, I have to go, I'm going out to dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye", I shouted behind me as I raced out the door to my car. That little talk with my Dad had taken all of twenty minutes, and now I didn't have time to go home.

I sighed as my Volvo purred to life.

This was all gonna work out, I didn't know how, but it was.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was exactly seven when I pulled up in front of Emmett and Bella's. Alice had sent me a text with their address shortly after I left work. I braced myself for the storm that was bound to be this evening and I walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

"Bout time you showed up!"

"Hello to you too Alice. And if I remember correctly, I'm right in time!" I chuckled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, it's my job, as your little sister, to mess with you."

"And I'm very grateful that you do." I closed the door behind me as Alice led me to the kitchen.

"Hey Bro." I froze. It had bee six years since someone called me that.

"Hey. You have no idea how long it's been since someone's called me that!"

"Well, you better get used to it. You're gonna be stuck with us for a while now!" I watched as Rosalie smacked the back of his head and hissed something in his ear. "Okay, okay, I'll keep my mouth shut!" Suddenly, something clicked and before I knew it, the words were coming out of my mouth.

"Ah, if you guys are talking about what I think your talking about, you can stop whispering. I know."

"What do you know?" Alice and Jasper suddenly appeared at my side.

"I know I'm the father." I couldn't hide the nervous tone in my voice and was very surprised when everyone let out a sigh.

"Finally!" Alice's voice was full of relief.

"Finally what?" I was confused, to say the least.

"We've been waiting for her to tell you since Friday, when we found out."

"Well, you didn't give her much time, it's only Sunday." Alice shrugged. She was obviously glad to be able to openly talk about it.

"When did she tell you?"

"Well, she didn't so much tell , as just not say anything!"

"What do you mean?"

"I kinda figured it out and I asked. She didn't say anything and refused to look at me. I took that as a yes. It was actually just before you walked in at the hospital Em." I turned around to face him.

"That explains so much." He sighed and I was yet again confused.

"Huh," was all I could get out. Was that even a word?

"Ever since we came back, Bella refused to talk to anyone. She said she was tired and she just wanted to sleep. She's been in her room ever since. I was actually just about to take some dinner up to her."

"Oh. Do you mind if I take it? I want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure Bro, just don't upset her. She's really stressed out as it is."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I wanna do." I picked up the tray and walked halfway up the stairs before I realised I didn't know which room was Bella's.

"Second door on the left." Alice answered my unspoken question.

"Thanks'," I yelled over my shoulder as I continued to make my way up. I found the room and knocked on the door. I knew she was inside, but she refused to open the door. I gave up on waiting and just went in. My mom always told me to respect a ladies privacy, but I was desperate.

She didn't notice me come in. She was lying on her bed; listening to her I-pod with her eye's closed. Her hair was a mess, albeit, a beautiful mess! But her eyes were red and puffy. And her cheeks were stained with tears. All I wanted to do was reach out and comfort her, but I knew better that that.

"Bella," my voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew she'd hear it. He eyes flew open. She obviously wasn't expecting _me_. She sat up and pulled the ear buds out of her ears.

"What?" He voice was angry, yet sad at the same time.

"I brought you dinner." I walked over and placed the tray on her bedside table.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." I just stared at her. She wasn't going to win this battle.

"Bella you have to eat. We've been through this. It's not just about you anymore." What she did next, neither of us was expecting. She broke down, right in front of me. He sobs were broken and heavy, making her whole body shake. Her voice was hoarse, full of pain.

"I know." Her pain was killing me, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella, it'll be okay, it'll be okay." She didn't pull away. She collapsed into my arms and I started rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"But…I…I can't…I cant do this alone." Her voice was broken and her breathing was still heavy. She rested her head on my chest.

"Bella, you aren't alone."

"Yes, I am"

"No, you've got Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jazz. Charlie will support you no matter what, and so will Jake." There was a long silence before I continued. "And Bella, you've got me." I felt her stiffen in my arms. Her breathing eased and she turned around to face me. Time for my speech!

"Bella, I'll help you. I'll be there for you, if you want me to be. I can just be your doctor, or your friend, or more. If you want me to stay, I'll stay. If you want me to stay, I'll stay away. I'll be as involved, or uninvolved as you want. It's up to you. I won't push you. I love you too much to do that!"

"You what?" Her eyes were red and puffy, but I could still see the confusion behind them. This was the time, or place, to tell her how I felt. But I could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to let me leave without an answer. The truth was my only option.

"I love you Bella. I've always loved you. Ever since I turned sixteen, you've had my heart, as more than just a friend. When we both turned sixteen, my whole view of the world changed. Your beauty, your radiance, it hit me like a truck. In my eyes, you were the most beautiful thing to inhabit the earth, and still are. The feelings I had, and still have for you, were like nothing that I had ever felt. Just the sight of you laughing would bring a huge smile to my face." I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Edward…"

"No, I need to finish. I never told anyone how I felt, because I knew that you didn't fell the same way. I never acted on my feeling because I didn't want to push you away. If having you as a friend was all I could have, then I refused to do anything that could jeopardise that. I watched as my words sunk in and tears continued to silently flow from her eyes.

"I know that you don't feel the same way, and it doesn't bother me anymore. All I want is for you to be happy, and if you're happy with someone else, I'll be happy. If you want me to stay away from you, I'll still be happy, because you're happier without me in your life. Granted, I may punch a wall or two, but still, I'd be happy because you're happy.

Bella, you'll always have a place in my heart, no matter what happens. And a part of my heart will always belong to you, please, don't ever forget that."

We sat in silence for what felt like a century after that. I didn't want to leave and Bella made no move to make me. She was first to break the silence.

"Edward…I…" Before either of us could prepare for it. , she broke out into violent sobs. I pulled her into my lap again and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, it's okay. I know you don't feel the same way and that's okay. I just want to be there for you in whatever way I can." Her sobs slowed and her breathing eased. When she pulled herself together, she turned around to face me.

"Edward, I do want you to be there for me, I do want your support. But I want you do it as more than just a friend. Edward, I feel the same way, I went through the same things. I've always loved you, but I feared that you wouldn't return the feeling. I didn't want to endure the pain that that might cause me. I refused to believe that you could love someone as plain and ordinary as me."

"Bella, you are far from plain and ordinary." She put a finger in my lips, silencing me.

"It's my turn now. That night, three months ago, was one of the best nights of my life. I may have been drunk, but I was still well aware of the fact that I was kissing Edward Cullen, the man of my dreams. As corny as that may sound, it's true. I want you to be a part of their lives, and my life, but I won't force you._ I_ love _you_ too much to do that."

Before I could process what was happening, my lips were on hers, kissing her with a passion that I didn't know I possessed. As soon as I realised what I was doing, I started to pull away, afraid that I was moving too fast. But then I felt Bella's small, warm hands on my cheeks, holding me in place. She kissed back, tracing the edges of my lips, begging for entrance to my mouth. I gave it to her.

We eventually pulled apart, only because we were in dire need of oxygen. We lay down on her bed, just thinking over what happened.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." I felt my heart swell up to ten times its size.

"I love you too." She turned around to face me.

"So we're gonna try and make this work?"

"Yes, we are."

"Edward, I trust you, and I know that you wont hurt me. I know that you will do everything in your power to support me. Don't question yourself." She could read me like a book.

"Okay, but only if you promise to take care of yourself!" I chuckled as a smile spread across her face.

"Okay, I'll eat my dinner, but you have to stay."

"Deal." She picked up the tray and her I-pod and came back to sit on the bed.

"I'll eat, you listen, kay?"

"Okay…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________**A/N: Good, bad, do tell……got any suggestions…let me know…=)**

**Don't forget to check out my other story, 'Change'. **


	6. Revelations of Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sigh* and I don't own the rights to the lyrics used in this chapter *drops anvil on head cause sigh just doesn't cut it!***

Chapter six – Revelations of Faith

(BPOV)

"Okay, I'll eat my dinner, but you have to stay!" I had to reasons for this. One, I really didn't want to be alone, and two, I needed to show Edward how I really felt and that I trusted him.

"Deal." I picked up the tray and my I-pod and went back to sit on the bed. I could only think of one way to let him in on what was going on in my mind.

"I'll eat, you listen, kay?"

"Okay," I had to hold back a laugh when I heard the apprehension in his voice.

I scrolled the play list until I found the song I wanted. I sat back on the bed and patted the spot next to me, motioning for Edward to come and sit. He gave me a questioning look.

"Please, I want you to listen to something." He sighed and gave in. He walked over to the other side of the bed and kicked of his shoes. This time it was me who did the questioning.

"I don't want to get mud on your comforter."

"Kay." He sat down next to me and I passed him an ear bud. "Listen first, I'll explain later." I hit play and turned around to face him so I could see his reaction.

_Forgive me if I seem forward,_

_But I've never been in front of anything like you,_

_It's the last place I ever thought I'd be when I woke up this morning,_

_Is it true that you are always this breathtaking,_

_And you're smart and you're willing,_

_And my god this is killing me,_

_Tell me all the things you never said,_

_We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed,_

_I don't have anything to hide,_

_I don't have anything everything is not for certain,_

_I don't have anything to hide,_

_I don't have anything everything is not for certain,_

_You started to see right through me,_

_And I'm loving every minute of it,_

_Its like I'm born again every time I breath in so,_

_If you're curious my favorite color's blue,_

_And I like to sing in the shower,_

_If you like I'll sing to you,_

_Tell me all the things you never said,_

_We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed,_

_I don't have anything to hide,_

_I don't have anything everything is not for certain,_

_I don't have anything to hide,_

_I don't have anything everything is not for certain,_

_Tell me all of your hopes,_

_All of your dreams,_

_I want you to take me there,_

_Tell me all of your hopes,_

_All of your dreams,_

_I want to take you there,_

_Tell me everything,_

_Every breath,_

_I want you to know I'll be there,_

_There's just one more thing,_

_One request,_

_I want you to take me with you,_

_Take me with you,_

_I will never let you down,_

_I will love you now and forever,_

I could feel the involuntary tears streaming down my face. Damn hormones. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me, into my eyes, like he was trying to tell me something.

"Bella….I…."

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know. I needed you to stop doubting yourself and I need you have faith in me."

"Bella, I why wouldn't I have faith in you?"

"Because, I didn't tell you straight away, because I never called you, because I kept it from everyone for so long." By the time I finished, I was sobbing uncontrollably. Edward pulled my into his lap.

"Shhh love, don't cry. I don't care why you didn't tell me straight away, in fact, I can understand why you didn't! I also don't care why you never called my, because I never called you. We were both at fault there." He started rubbing soothing circles on my back and my sobs started to ease.

"Bella, I don't care about the mistakes that you made before I came along. That's in the past, and I intend on leaving it there. I have faith in you love, I know that you'll make the right decisions now, and I'll be right there beside you when you do." He pulled my closer and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Bella, I always will." He kissed my head and let his lips linger there.

"Me too." I felt him smile against my hair. All to soon, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I let out an involuntary yawn.

"Tired?"

"Hmmm."

"Sleep. I'll come back tomorrow." My eyes shot open.

"No. Don't go."

"Bella, I have an early shift tomorrow." I could see it in his eyes, he really didn't want to go.

"Please. Just stay till I fall asleep. Please!" Begging was not my strong point.

"Okay. Let me just take this stuff downstairs. I don't want Emmett getting any ideas and beating me up!" He grabbed the tray and walked out the door.

I jumped out of bed to change into my pajamas. Well, you couldn't really describe them as pajamas. They consisted of a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Emmett's old Forks High football sweatshirts.

Just as I finished putting the sweatshirt on, I heard a voice behind me

"Football captain huh?" I turned around to find Edward giving my his signature crooked smile.

"Shut up, it's comfy!"

"I'd like it better if it were my name on the back, not Emmett's!" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks yet again. As soon as he saw my reaction, Edward's eyebrow's creased with worry and he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Maybe I should just go."

"NO. Please, I don't want to cry myself to sleep again." Before I could process what was happening, his arms were around me, pulling me close to him.

"Promise me that you wont do that anymore. Promise me." His voice was filled with worry.

"I promise." I placed my head on his chest and left him comfort me. I hadn't let anyone do that in a while.

"Bella, I promise, I'm not going anywhere." I had no words to answer his promise, only actions. I turned around to face him and stood up on my toes. I kissed him, I kissed him with a passion I didn't know I possessed, and he returned it.

We stayed that way for a while, lip to lip, holding each other. It was like the rest of the world didn't exist. That's why I took us a while to notice the four knuckleheads standing at the door.

"Don't you two come up for oxygen?"

"Shut up Rose. If you must know, you just interrupted one of the most important moments in my life! Now go away." I felt Edward squeeze my hand. I didn't have to look at him to tell that there was a smile on his face.

"So, what does this mean?" This time, Edward answered.

"Alice, please. We're both dog tired and anything that comes out of our mouths right now I going to sound really corny!"

"But Ed…" He didn't let her finish.

"Alice. At least give us till tomorrow.

"Fine" she huffed before walking out the door and down the stairs. Jasper mouthed a sorry before following his wife. He was followed Rosalie, but Emmet was still standing in the doorway, like he had something to say. He walked over to us and smiled.

"You better be good to her bro!" He kissed by forehead and walked out the door, leaving us both stunned. I let out a yawn and Edward chuckled..

"Let's get you to bed." He picked me up, which inevitably made me giggle, and placed me on the bed. I patted the spot next to me.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Hmmmmm." The sleep was starting to get the better of me. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, _all _of you." I smiled at the meaning behind his words and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Us too." I felt the sleep finally grip me and I closed my eyes.

I could do this now, I wasn't alone.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up in the morning with a stupid grin still plastered on my face. There was a note on the pillow next to me.

Morning love

I would have loved to stay, but my shift at the hospital started at 7.

You have the day off today, doctor's orders! Alice called work for you, she'll be over for lunch. I'm sorry, I tried to stop her but she's a very persistent little pixie!

I'll stop by after work, around 3.

Love you….

~E~

My heart skipped a beat when I read the last two words. Memories from the night before came flooding back and my grin grew even wider. I looked at the clock. 10am. I needed to prepare for the cyclone that would be Alice.

I jumped out of bed and got my stuff to take a shower. I took my time and when I came out, I was still smiling. When I finally went down stairs, I was surprised to see Emmett sitting at the counter, reading the paper.

"Hey Em, what are you doing home?" I walked over to the fridge and tried to find something to eat.

"My shift doesn't start till two."

"Oh." There was nothing in the fridge that caught my attention, but the smell that lingered form whatever Emmett had for breakfast did. "Hey Em, what did you have for breakfast?"

"Ah, eggs. Why?"

"Think you can make some for me?"

"Sure, but why the sudden craving for eggs?"

"Dunno, they're just what I feel like eating!"

"Okay." He got up and started moving around the kitchen.

Before I could even think about sitting down, the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened it. Crap. Damn pixie was early.

"Morning Alice." I did my best to sound sincere, but I wasn't looking forward to her questioning, not in the least.

"Don't _morning_ me missy. You've got a lot of explaining to do. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I at least eat breakfast first?"

"Fine, but then you're gonna spill." I let out a sigh. It was a fact of life, you couldn't get away from Alice, no matter how hard you try.

"Em, Alice is here." He tore his attention away from the eggs to greet her.

"You know what Alice, you may as well start questioning me now. It's not like it's going to make a difference. Em placed the eggs in front of me and gave me an apologetic smile before retreating.

"Yay!"

"You know, you shouldn't be so happy about inflicting this form of torture on me."

"Oh Bella, don't be ridiculous. So anyway, what did he say when he came up to your room?"

I sighed. Three O'clock couldn't come fast enough.

**A/N: thumbs up, thumbs down? Do tell….. also, please tell me of you want to see more of Edward's point of view………**


	7. The Here and Now

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, Never has been, Never Will be!**

**I'll let you jump right in….Enjoy!!**

Chapter 7 – The Here And Now

(EPOV)

Three O'clock couldn't come fast enough. The last four hours had been hell and being the only doctor on duty for two of those hours didn't help. Right now, lunch was my only goal.

"Lauren, I'm going to lunch. Page me of there's an emergency."

"Okay Dr Cullen. Dr Smith just arrived so it should be fine."

"Thanks." I walked to the doctor's lounge and found that someone had been kind enough to get some bagels. I was just glad that I didn't have to endure a boring sandwich from the hospital from the hospital cafeteria. I usually brought my own lunch, but I didn't have time this morning.

I had only left Bella's room at about one in the morning. She had been sound asleep at least an hour before that, but I couldn't seem to find the will power to leave, even though I new I had to if I wanted to stay awake at work.

When I finally walked out of her bedroom, all of my hopes of a quiet exit were dashed as I spotted Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice standing at the bottom of the stairs.

They had bombarded me with questions, but I refused to answer them without Bella. This was as much about her as it was about me. However, their questionnaire cause me to stay for another hour and I only managed to get home at two.

Now I was sitting in the lounge, eating a bagel and I couldn't seem to keep my mind from wandering to the events of last night. I was surprised at how easy it was for my to tell Bella how I felt. As I left I couldn't help but smile at her peaceful, sleeping form. I knew that we had a lot to work through, and it would take time, but there was hope for us now. And that was all I could ask for.

"Ah, Dr Cullen, you're needed in Exam 3." Right. Work. Damn. All I could do was hope and pray that the next three and a half hours would pass quickly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Dr Cullen" I heard then laugh as I raced out of the building to my car. They had managed to get the story out of me, sneaky nurses! They noticed my change of mood as the clock edged closer to three. I absolutely hated when Lauren started calling my Dr McSteamy. I mean, I was nothing close to looking like Patrick Dempsey, but I couldn't get her to drop it. Now she went and added love struck to it, and it was driving me nuts, but they refused to let it go. Little did they know, one day, I would get them back.

I arrived at Bella's house and jumped out of the car with far two much enthusiasm for a twenty-six year old man. I walked up the porch and rang the bell. Before I could process what was happening, the front door swung open and Bella flew into my arms.

"Well hello to you too love!" She pulled away from me and smiled.

"Sorry. It's just…Alice has been here since ten thirty this morning and she is…relentless, to say the least" I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Better?" She looked up at me again and smiled.

"Come on, let's go inside. According to your pixie sister, we've got lots to talk about!" She pulled me inside and closed the door. "Alice, my knight in shining armor is here!"

"Knight?"

"Trust me. You're going to need some serious weapons to fight her off!"

"Why would that be?"

"You'll see." We walked into the kitchen and Alice started her assault."

"Whatdoesthismean?Areyougonnagetmarried?Areyougonnalivetogether?Haveyouthoughtofaname?Whatcolourareyougonnamakethenursery?WHENareyougonnagetmarried?What'sthe…"

"Alice, stop."

"But Edward, I just want to.."

"Alice, we don't even have answers to half of the questions you just asked. You need to give us time. We haven't spoken since last night and we have a lot to talk through." Bella gave my hand a gentle squeeze, showing me that she agreed. "I do have an answer for one of your questions though." Bella turned to me a furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Alice started to jump up and down.

"Alice, calm down or I won't tell you." She stopped jumping up and down and sat down on a stool at the counter.

"No, we haven't thought of any names for the twins yet!"

"Twins?" Alice gave me a questioning look and I turned to look at Bella.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you!"

"Well, I think you better tell her before she breaks that stool from bouncing up and down!"

"Tell me what?" I could tell that Alice was finding it hard to contain her excitement.

"Alice, we're having twins!" We braced ourselves for Alice's reaction. She jumped off the stool and pulled us both into a hug.

"That's amazing. She turned her attention to Bella. "We have a lot of shopping to do!" I felt Bella stiffen next to me and I let out a laugh. Bella poked my side.

"Why don't you take him!"

"Sure, I'll go, but I'll probably come back with all the wring stuff in all the wrong sizes and really weird colors!" Bella sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Don't worry Bella, we've got heaps of time to shop. Anyway, I gotta go, I need to help Jazz set up at the restaurant." She stood up and walked to the front door. "Hey, why don't you guys come down for dinner. Jazz will make his special steak!"

"I don't know Alice. I have to go back to work tomorrow and Edward just got off work so I'm sure he's tired."

"Please, you don't have to stay late." She turned to look and I just nodded.

"Fine. But no arguing when we leave."

"Deal." With that, Alice walked out the door and Bella and I were finally alone. I pulled her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Damn Pixie!"

"Aww, don't blame her love. It's just her way of helping."

"I know, I know. But, It's just, she's right, I do have to go shopping."

"We have heaps of time to do that Bella, don't worry about it."

"Fine, but when we do go shopping. You're coming with us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Love, we need to go,"

"I'm coming , I'm coming, I just need to…" There was a pause. "Arggghhhh! Stupid Clothes." I chuckled as I made my way up the stairs to Bella's room. She was obviously having clothing trouble. I knocked on the door.

"Love, can I come in?"

"Whatever." Was the response I got as I pushed the door open. I had to stifle a laugh as I took on the sight before me.

Bella was sitting on the bed, a scowl firmly planted on her face. Clothes were strewn across the floor, so much so that you couldn't see the carpet.

"Bella, what happened?" I walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Nothing fits!" Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a fat whale and none of my stupid clothes fit anymore!" By that point, I knew it was the hormones talking.

"Love, I'm sure you have something that you can wear." I turned around and started sifting through the clothes behind me. "What about these jeans and a t-shirt."

"The jeans wont button up and the shirt's too tight." She stood up and stomped towards the bathroom. "This is all your fault. You and you're stupid crooked smile that I've been in love with for the past nine years!" She slammed the door to the bathroom and started the shower. I leant against the wall next to the door.

"I'm sorry love, I'll try to keep my smile to myself."

"Haha. Very funny Mr. smarty pants. Why don't you make yourself useful, seeing as you seem to know everything, and find something in my stupid closet for me to wear."

"Okay." I walked back towards her bedroom and straight to her closet. It had Alice written all over it, although half to clothes looked like they'd never been worn. I scanned they rack until my eyes rested on a beautiful blue, loose fitting dress. Perfect. I took it off the rack and laid it on the bed. I decided to make myself useful and picked up Bella's clothes off the floor and placed them back in her closet. When I had finished, I wandered over to her bookshelf and picked up a very worn out copy of Wuthering Heights. I sat down on the bed and started reading.

I was interrupted a few minutes later when Bella appeared at the doorway, freshly showered and wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks for cleaning up."

"No problem. It's the least I could do." A blush crept across her face and her feet seemed to suddenly become very interesting to her.

"Sorry."

"For what love?"

"For yelling at you."

"That's okay."

"No, shouldn't have…" I cut her off."

"Shhh, Bella, it's okay. Let's just forget about it. We don't need to think about what happened in the past, we need to love in the here and now! Now, why don't you get dressed. I'll wait down stairs." I stood up and placed the book back on her bookshelf. I hoped that she knew that I wasn't just referring to her previous outburst, I was referring to everything that had happened to us.

"Okay. Oh, and thanks for finding the dress."

"That's okay." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before I headed back down the stairs.

10 minutes later, Bella met me at the bottom of the stairs, looking absolutely radiant.

"You look stunning!

"Thanks." She blushed and looked down at her feet. I placed two finger under her chin and gently pushed her face up so she was looking at me.

"Love, don't hide your blush, it beautiful." I took her hand and led her to the door. "Come on, lets go." I took her hand and led her out the front door closing it behind me.

"Oh, And Bella,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, I need some food!"

**Okay, this chapter was kind of a filler, but it was still fun to write…anyway…..keep the reviews coming, sorry for the late updates, it will be getting more frequent n……..R&R…..:P**


	8. Big Brother Bear

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, Never has been, Never Will be!**

**Enjoy! R&R**

Chapter 8 - Big Brother Bear

(BPOV)

_4 Months later – 17__th__ July_

_(8 Months Pregnant)_

I got my key's to open the front door. Whoever it was not going to be met with a happy reception. I was not in a good mood. I opened the door and found a very hyperactive pixie attached to a very calm husband. I did my best to sound sincere.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." The stepped inside and I closed the door.

"So, how've you been?" As soon as Jasper asked the question, I could tell that he regretted it. I knew that he meant well so I didn't give him the full blow of what I was feeling.

"Honestly Jazz, I feel really shitty! My back hurts, my feet hurt and the babies like to kick box, a lot!"

"Well, I hope you feel better." I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's expression as he realized what he had just said. He looked like he was internally kicking himself.

"I'm okay Jazz, really. It's just, this whole thing is starting to take a toll on me. And I haven't gotten to spend some quality time with Edward in a while, so that doesn't help." We walked into the living room and I sat down on the couch.

"Why?" Alice's voice was full of concern, but there was something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I chose to ignore it, for now anyway.

"He's been working nights the past two weeks. He starts at eight, so he comes here for dinner, but that's the only time I get to see him because he sleeps through the day at his house."

"Well, that's just stupid!" Alice's comment caught me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, it's just, unless Edward's sleeping, or at work, he spends every waking moment here. He might as well live here!"

"Alice, don't get me wrong, I'd love it if he lived here, I'm just not sure we're ready for that." I was being honest. Life would be a lot easier if Edward and I lived together, and I definitely wouldn't object to having Edward around 24/7. But I needed to make that decision with Edward, not his sister. We both needed to be comfortable with it.

"So Alice, I know for a fact that you didn't come here to talk about my living arrangements. You have an ulterior motive." Jasper chuckled, confirming my suspicions.

"Yeah. We have a surprise for you. We actually just came to tell you that you need and Edward need to be at our house around five. I already know that Edward isn't working tonight, and he's been sleeping all day, so don't try to use those excuses!"

"But Alice…" That was the last thing that I felt like doing.

"No 'buts'' missy. The six of us haven't been together in over a month. It's just plain pathetic. I know you're tired and stuff, but please come, for me." She pouted and I finally gave in. I wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Fine, I'll come, but don't expect me to be happy about it! And I have a doctor's appointment at four so we might be a little late.

"That's fine. You'll change your mind soon enough." They got up and walked to the door. "See you tonight at five." With that, they left, leaving me to search through the kitchen for something that took my fancy. I finally settled on left over Lasagna and put it in the oven to reheat. I decided to call Edward whilst it was waiting.

"Hello?" His voice was hoarse, like he'd just woken up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No love. I was getting up anyway.""

"Oh, okay. Well, did Alice call you?"

"No. Why?"

"She invited us over to her place tonight for some surprise. We have to be there at five."

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna take a shower and then I'll come over."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Forty minuets later I heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Beautiful." He sat down next to me on the couch and put my feet in his lap.

"Hey."

"You're not having a good day, are you?" He started to rub my feet.

"Nope. I feel extremely shitty!"

"And why would that be?"

"Because apparently the amount of food I eat is never enough and it's fun to kick and push down on my bladder!"

"Well, there's only one month left."

"I know. That's even more worrying."

"Why so?"

"Well, once they come, it's going to be really hard. I mean, I can't rely on you to be here every second of the day. You have work and stuff. I mean, I know you'll help me and everything, but…I dunno. It just scares me." As I finished my little rant, I noticed that Edward was now deep in thought.

"Bella, I can only think of one way to solve this problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you like to move in with me?"

"Edward, I would love to do that, but are we ready for it?"

"I think we are. In the last four months, we've come along way, and I know for a fact that I would never ever want to be apart from you. I spend every spare moment here with you, not that I would have it any other way. I think it's something we should do. It would make everything a little easier on both of us and I think it would help cement our relationship a little bit more. But Bella, don't do this if you don't want to."

I sat there for a while, just thinking everything through. I really wasn't a big deal. Edward was right, if anything, it was going to make life a whole lot easier, but it was also going to bring us closer together, and I think we needed that.

"Okay" There was no hesitation in my voice. I was sure of what I wanted.

"Really?"

"Yep. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I tend to be a little moody these days!"

"Doesn't bother me. So what do you want to do now? We have a couple hours before we have to head out to the doctor."

"Can we just watch a movie? I don't really feel like doing much."

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"You pick." He got up off the couch and went over to the DVD shelf.

"How about _Iron Man_?" I glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no." He continued to scan the shelf. "_Duke's of Hazard_?" I shook my head. _" I am Legend?"_ I didn't even respond to that one.

"_Pride and Prejudice? The Hills Have Eyes? Top Gun? He's Just Not That Into You? Confessions Of A Shopaholic?" _ I continued to shake my head.

"_Finding Nemo?"_

"YES!"

"Seriously" He raised an eyebrow, questioning me.

"Shut up. I'm in a very maternal mood, and it's a cute movie!"

"Okay. I won't argue with you." He put the DVD in and came back to sit on the couch. I suddenly felt very puckish.

"Umm, Edward…"

"Chocolate?"

"Yes please!" He got up and went to the kitchen. I let out a yawn and stretched out on the couch. He came back and took his spot again. I nibbled on the chocolate as the movie started.

"Share?" Edward was eyeing my mars bar.

"No way."

"Please." He put on his best pout and it was impossible for my to not give in.

"Fine, but you should know, you just pissed of a severely hormonal pregnant women."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. Now shush, I want to watch the movie."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bella love, you need to wake up. We have to get ready to go."

"Noooo. Go away!" He interrupted a really good sleep and he was going to pay for that later!

"Love, please. I know you're tired, but our appointment is in 45 minutes. I tried to get us a little more time before we had to go tonight, but Alice is being, well, Alice. " I unwillingly opened my eyes.

"But I don't wanna go" I sounded like a whiney toddler.

"I know. But in the last 20 minutes, I've gotten at least ten messages from the pixie saying that if I don't bring you, there'll be hell to pay." I sat up and unhappily got off the couch. Edward gave me a small smile.

"See, it's not so bad."

"Ha. Do you feel like a giant walking potato?" He was suddenly nervous, no doubt preparing himself for my impending outburst.

"No."

"Then you wouldn't know!" I wobbled up the stairs and to the bathroom.

After my shower, I went to my bedroom to finish getting ready and found Emmett sitting on my bed.

"Em, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"No. I was actually supposed to be helping Alice do some stuff, but I ran away!" He was grinning.

"I take it that that was not as easy as it sounds."

"Hell no. Anyway, I actually came to ask you a question." I moved to my dresser and started to put on some very light makeup.

"Shoot. I'm all ear's."

"Well, I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind if Rosemovedinwithus?"

"Em, you need to repeat that last part, I didn't quite catch it."

"You did Bells, I know you did."

"That's cool Em, but it was just be Rose moving in with you, not us."

"Huh?"

"I'm moving in with Edward." I waited for the smile to spread across his face, but it never did.

"What?" He actually sounded angry.

"I'm going to move in with Edward." I voiced it like it was a statement of fact, because that's what it was. I wasn't changing my mind anytime soon.

"NO."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're not moving in with Edward."

"Emmett, now is not the time for you to pull out the caveman big brother card. I'm moving. There's nothing else to it. "

"Bella, this isn't the answer. You've only been going out for four months, you barely know each other." Was he trying to piss me off, cause if he was, he'd done it.

"Okay. First of all, we've as in YOU and ME, have known Edward since we were four. Second, see this huge bump," I gestured to my ever growing bump, "This is his. I need him to be there for me and support me, and I need him to be in their lives. And third. Em, Edward and I are in this for the long. Neither of us wants to even remotely consider giving all this up. One day, in the future, we are going to take the next step, we are going to get married."

"Hell no. There's no way…"

"Emmett, shut it! You need to listen to me" I sat down in the bed next to him. "Em, we're going to get married, on day. I don't know when, but we are, and nothing, absolutely nothing, is going to stop us. Moving in with Edward is a big step, but it's a step we need to take. We're going to be a family, we need to be together."

"But Bella…"

" I can't talk about this anymore Em. You need to accept it. I'm going to sat at Edward's tonight and start moving some of my stuff tomorrow. "

"But you barely…"

"Enough Em. I need to go. I'll see you at Alice."

I walked out the door and down the stairs where I found Edward waiting for me at the bottom. He pulled into a hug and tenderly kissed my forehead.

"Sorry," he whispered in my ear. I lifted my face so I could see his.

"It's not your fault. He just needs some time to accept the fact the his baby sister is growing up and starting a family. I pulled away from him.

"Shall we?" I headed to the front door and Edward followed.

**A/N: anyone catch my cheaper by the dozen 2 reference….hehe…love that movie..anyway…hope you like…..if I get some amazing reviews, or any reviews, the next chapter might be up tomorrow as it is already half written…so R&R please**

**And don't you just love an overprotective Emmett, I do!**


	9. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Not mine, neither are the lyrics……**

**Thank you to all my anonymous reviewers, although I do know who 2 of you are! =)**

**R&R**

* * *

**  
**

Ch9 - Surprises

(BPOV)

"So, do you two want to know the sexes of the babies?" I looked at Edward. We had talked about this, and we both wanted to be a surprise. Secretly, a little part of me wanted to do it just to irk Alice, but I liked having something small like that to look forward to knowing once the twins were born.

"No, we would like to keep it a surprise." Edward continued to look at me as he spoke.

"Okay. Well, were all done here for today. Now because you have reached the 8-month mark, and you're carrying twin, you need to stay off your feet as much and possible. I'll see you in another two weeks."

"Okay, I'll do my best. Thanks Dr Smith." Edward helped me up and we walked out of the hospital. Next stop was Alice's little surprise.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We arrived at Alice's and Edward helped me out of the car.

"Do you know what she has planned?"

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"Edward, so help me, if you know what's going on in there and you're not telling me…" We had reached the front door and Edward rang to bell.

"Relax love, it's nothing bad!"

"So you do know! Edward Anthony Cullen. You. Will. Tell. Me. Right. Now!" I poked him repeatedly in the chest. Just as he was about to speak, the door opened. The pixie had perfect timing.

"He will do no such thing!"

"But Alice…"

"Nope. Now come on, everybody's waiting." I turned around to glare at Edward as Alice pulled me into the house. He just smiled and mouthed 'I love you.'

I did not return the gesture. I mean, I love him and all, but he could have at least warned me!

We walked into the living room. All the lights were off but I could hear muffled laughter. I stopped at the doorway.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" A light turned on and someone stepped out from behind the couch.

"Well, if you want us to leave…" It took me a while to register who it was.

"Tenille?"

"The one and only!" I let out a squeal as she started to walk towards me. My pregnancy hormones were definitely getting the better of me, I never squealed.

"Hey Bella. I missed you, New York isn't the some without you!" Tenille smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure you've found something to keep you entertained over the last year and a half besides my inability to walk across a flat surface!"

"Surprisingly, no, I haven't!" I was about to respond when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to find the living room full of people.

"Oh my god. What's going on?" I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and rest on my rather large bump. He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Surprise! Everyone's here to spoil you, and of course, the twins!" I heard Alice come up behind me.

"Welcome to your baby shower Bella!"

"Wow." I was too awestruck to speak. I had been expecting this, but I was surprised that Alice hadn't pulled it off sooner, let alone kept it as a surprise, and she did a damn good job too! Everything was decorated, but not overdone, just the way I liked it, much to my surprise. Guess the pixie really did have my best interests at heart!

All the furniture had been moved out of the room except for a couple of couches and a table filled with snacks. There was a TV in the corner of the room and it was hooked up to something, but I couldn't tell what.

The room was decorated in a mixture of pink and blue. There were pink and blue balloons in every corner of the room and a banner with 'TWINS' written across hanging in the doorway.

"Thank you." That was all I could think of to say!

"Really?" Alice eyes were full of relief. "I thought you would rip into me about surprises and spending money on you and all the stuff you usually do when someone tries to throw you a party!"

"Well, this one isn't so much for me as it is for the twins, so I'll just go with the flow!"

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day where Bella would be happy about a surprise."

"Well, enjoy it now, because I can assure you it won't be happening again for a while." I shot Alice a smile before Edward started to pull me into the living room.

"Come on love, everyone's been waiting for you." I only just started to notice what Edward meant by _everyone_.

Everyone I knew was here, and more. Jake, Leah, Seth, Angela, Ben, Renee, Charlie, absolutely everyone. Renee walked over and pulled me into a very awkward hug, considering my belly was in the way.

"Hey mom." I squeezed out of her embrace.

"Bella, you look beautiful honey, you're glowing." I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Mom, I look like a whale!"

"A very cute whale!" Was she trying to be funny?

"I agree." Edward came up behind me and kissed my cheek. I pushed past Renee and went to sit on the couch, my feet were killing me.

I was about to start talking to Edward when I saw the table in the far corner covered in gifts. I looked at Alice and she just smiled. Before I could question her, she asked everyone to sit down so that we could get the party underway and play some games. I made a mental note to get the pixie later.

"Okay, so for our fist game slash activity, we're gonna sing some karaoke." I looked at all the people around me, hoping to gage their reactions. I was surprised to see that most of them were pretty excited about it.

Alice walked over and handed me two bowls filled with small folded up pieces of paper.

"Okay, Bella will pick a name," she pointed to one bowl, "and then a song. Everybody ready?" Everybody nodded and Alice signaled for me to pick.

I picked the name, "Emmett", and the song, "Love, Sex, Magic." I heard Rosalie laugh.

"Rosie, you have to sing with me, please?"

"No way Emmett. I will not subject myself, in my possible current state, to that!"

"Please, I promise I wont embarrass you. I can't sing this song on my own. Please be my _Ciara_ Rosie?" Emmett pouted and Rose finally gave in.

They both got up and picked up the mics that were sitting next to the TV. Rose started to song _Ciara's_ lyrics.

_Your touch is so magic to me_

_The strangest things can happen_

_The way that you react to me_

_I wanna do something you can't imagine_

_Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that_

_You think you can handle, boy_

_If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back_

_Baby, show me, show me_

_What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me_

_And I'll volunteer_

_And I'll be flowing and going_

_Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me_

_Oh, baby_

Emmett joined Rose to sing the chorus and I had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles as I watched him dance around Alice's living room, having way to much fun for his own good.

_All nightshow with just you and the crowd_

_Doin tricks you've never seen_

_And I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

Then came Emmett's solo.

_Everything ain't what it seems_

_I wave my hands and I got you_

_And you feel so fly assisting me_

_But now it's my turn to watch you_

_I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck_

_Talk sexy to me like that_

_Just do what I taught you, girl_

_When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back_

They continued to sing together, completely forgetting that there were other people in the room. By this point, everyone in the room was trying to stifle giggles.

_Baby, show me, show me _

_What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me _

_And I'll volunteer _

_And I'll be flowing and going _

_Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me _

_Oh, baby_

_All night, show it, just you and the crowd _

_Doing tricks you never seen_

 _And I bet that I can make you believe _

_In love and sex and magic_

 _So let me drive my body around you _

_I bet you know what I mean _

_Cause you know that I can make you believe _

_In love and sex and magic _

_Oh, this is the part where we fall in love _

_Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love_

 _But don't stop what you're doing to me_

_All night, show it, just you and the crowd_

 _Doing tricks you never seen _

_And I bet that I can make you believe _

_In love and sex and magic _

_So let me drive my body around you _

_I bet you know what I mean _

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

 _In love and sex and magic_

_All night, show it, just you and the crowd_

 _Doing tricks you never seen _

_And I bet that I can make you believe _

_In love and sex and magic _

_So let me drive my body around you _

_I bet you know what I mean _

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

 _In love and sex and magic_

They finished the song and the room erupted into laughter and applause. Emmett gave Rose a quick kiss before walking over a hugging me.

"Em, that was great. I think you just made my day. I can't believe you did that in front of mom."

"Oh. Shit. I forgot mom was here!" He looked over to where Renee was sitting.

"Yes Emmett, I'm here and I saw the whole thing. Blackmail son, blackmail!" Emmett turned bright red. I don't think I'd ever since him blush like that before.

"Yep. Em, you definitely made my day."

"I'm glad embarrassment amuses you Bella-boo!" I cringed as he used my childhood nickname.

"You'll pay for that, Emmy-poo!"

"I know." He scanned the room, like he was looking for someone. "Can I talk to you outside for a sec Bells?"

"Sure." He helped me off the couch and walked towards the porch.

"Bella, wait, you need to pick someone else!" Alice bounced over to me with the two bowls in her hands. I picked a piece of paper out of each and handed them back to her and walked out to the porch. Emmett was leaning against the railing looking out at the dense, green forest. I stood next to him, admiring the sun that was about to set.

"Bells, I'm sorry." He turned to face me," I was an idiot!"

"Yeah, I know!" He pulled me into a hug. I returned it, then quickly wriggled out of his embrace and then turned to look out at the forest.

"Em, you need to understand than I'm starting a family now, with Edward, and every decision me make from now on will be in our families best interest."

" I know Bells. Like I said, I was an idiot. I was being overprotective and that's the last thing you need me to be. You've got Edward for that!" He was silent for a while after that, obviously thinking about what he wanted to say next.

"I guess it just took me a while to accept the fact that my baby sister is going to be a mom in what, one month?" I turned to him and nodded. " I know you're going to marry Edward, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, we can all see it. The stuff that I said this afternoon was stupid Bella. You and Edward are great together. The day you tell me you're getting married, I'll be so excited you'll probably want to hit me on the head with a frying pan to shut me up.

This time it was me who pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Em. You have no idea how much that means to me." I felt the involuntary tears roll down my cheeks. I pulled away from Emmett and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"C'mon, let's go back in before the pixie yell's at me for taking you away!"

We went back into the living room and both laughed at what we saw. Jasper was about to sing and Alice was sitting on a chair directly in from of him. I looked like he was going to serenade here! He picked up the mic and started to sing.

_I'm not a crybaby_

_I'm the crybaby_

_A caterpillar that got stuck_

_Mr. moth come quick with any luck_

_A long walk to a dark house_

_A Roman candle heart keep us far apart_

_I got your body doing alright_

_hate me baby maybe I'm a piece of art_

_all my friends are liars_

_they only want the best wishes for me_

_Oh, 3 2 1_

_We go live..._

_Ohh baby you're a classic_

_like a little black dress_

_you're a faded moon_

_stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)_

_and ohh baby you're a classic_

_like a little black dress_

_but you'll be faded soon_

_stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)_

_I can make your heart slow_

_I can feel the weather in my bones_

_Wish hard enough, I can turn it to what I like_

_Your pupils they're big_

_They're rolling like dice_

_they say they only want the best wishes for me (they only want the best for me)_

_Oh, 3 2 1_

_We go live..._

_Ohh baby you're a classic_

_like a little black dress_

_you're a faded moon_

_stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)_

_and ohh baby you're a classic_

_like a little black dress_

_but you'll be faded soon_

_stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)_

_No the boy I was_

_The boy I am is just venting, venting_

_Dear gravity, you've held me down in this starless city_

_Not the boy I was_

_The boy I am is just venting, venting_

_Dear gravity, you've held me down in this starless city_

_They say they only want the best wishes for me (they only want the best for me)_

_Oh, 3 2 1_

_We go live..._

_Ohh baby you're a classic_

_like a little black dress_

_you're a faded moon_

_stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)_

_and ohh baby you're a classic_

_like a little black dress_

_but you'll be faded soon_

_stuck on a little hot mess (little hot mess)_

Jasper finished and the room erupted into applause and giggles. He walked over and gave me a hug.

"Jazz, that was awesome."

"Thanks. I think Alice might have liked it too!" We both laughed as we looked over at Alice who was surrounded by women who were giggling like schoolgirls. Suddenly, I felt someone kick.

"I think the twins agree with you Jazz!" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my ever-growing belly.

"Wow, they're strong!"

"Yep, just like their dad. Speaking of Edward, do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't." He wouldn't meet my eyes as he answered.

"Okay, thanks anyway." I glanced around the room and saw the Emmett and Rosalie were missing too.

"Jazz, I'm gonna sit down, my feet are killing me." I walked over to the couch and sat. Everyone was talking so no one had noticed me come in, or so I thought.

"Okay, present time!" Damn pixie. She would pay with hours and hours of babysitting for this, not that she'd mind. She walked over to me with a rather large grin on her face.

"Bella, before you even start, these aren't for you, they're for the babies. You just need to accept them on their behalf. You know, part of your duties as a mom!" I scowled at her, but knew that she meant well. I also knew that there was no way to get me out of it. Alice, obviously seeing her victory, skipped over to me with a pile of gifts.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The twins got everything, and more. Toy's, clothes, blankets and other things that I didn't even know existed. We were nearly to the end of the pile now. There were only a couple boxes and a medium blue bag left.

"Alice, can you pass me the blue bag?" A large grin spread across her face. I gave her a questioning look but that just made her grin grow even wider.

She handed me the bag. There were two things in it. A small rectangular package wrapped in sliver paper and a larger package also wrapped in silver paper with ribbon tied around it. I picked out the larger one and started to unwrap it.

I had to hold back my laughter when I saw what it was. Edward had given me his high school sweatshirt, just like he promised on the day the he found out. _Cullen_ was printed in bold letters on the back and the number one was underneath it.

When I finally looked up , everyone was giving me questioning looks. I just shook my head, not really ready to explain the sentiment behind my gift. I put it down on the couch and moved on to the smaller rectangle.

I unwrapped to reveal a small rectangular blue velvet box. I opened the box and what I saw made me want to cry.

Edward had told me about the rattles that Alice and him had had as babies, and how they had been passed down through generations on Esme's side of the family. I had no doubts that these were the very rattles. They were silver and had an adorable silver teddy bear hanging off the end.

I was about to put the box down when I noticed the folded piece of paper in it. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_**** Come find me ****_

_**~E~**_

I looked at Alice. She just smiled and pointed to the stairs.

* * *

**Songs: Emmett – **_**Love, Sex, Magic…Justin Timberlake and Ciara**_

**Jasper – **_**Tiffany Blews – Fall Out Boy**_

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Don't forget to check out my other stories, **_**Change **_**and **_**Almost Accolade…..**_


	10. Mine

**Disclaimer: Not Mine….:(…..**

**Love the New Moon trailer…..can't wait!!!**

**Read on……….enjoy!**

I was waiting in Alice's Study, sitting on the couch with the guitar in my lap. I was beyond nervous, and I couldn't understand why! I didn't have time to ponder it though, as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The text was from Alice.

_She's coming, good luck ____ ~A~_

I heard Bella's light footsteps in the stairs. I hadn't told her exactly where to find me, but I had left the door slightly open so that when I started playing, she would hear. I knew that everyone downstairs would be listening, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. This moment was just for Bella and I, no one else.

I traced my fingers over the strings, ready to play the song that I had written about her so many years ago.

As I heard her footsteps get closer and closer, I started to play. The melody flew through my fingers as I heard the door open behind me.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have to softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I many not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though me edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

_You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news came, my best friend died_

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the solider in your eyes_

_I may not have to softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I many not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though me edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours. _

I turned around to face Bella. She had tears running down her cheeks, but I could tell from the smile that lit up her face, that they were tears of joy.

"Edward…I…" I stood up and walked over to her. She had closed the door, but she hadn't moved away from it.

"Love, let me do the talking, okay." She nodded and I led her over to the couch.

"Bella, I know that we've only been dating for a few months, but I can't hold this inside any longer." She took in a sharp breathe and stared at my with those amazing hazel eyes.

"I want the world to know that you're mine, and that I'm yours. I want to see you everyday when I come home. I want to be able to show you that I will never leave your side, ever. You're my life now and I want to show you that in every way that I possibly can. "

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop." My heart stopped when I heard that one word.

"You don't need to convince me."

"Convince you?"

"I want to marry you!"

"What?"

"I want to marry you, and anything you say from now on is just going to make me want that that much more!"

"I…..uh…..wow!" She grinned, obviously amused that _she _had left _me_ speechless when I was proposing to her.

"I know. Now get it together and put that beautiful ring that's sitting on the desk on my finger!" I couldn't wipe the cheesy grin of my face and I walked to get the said ring.

This was really happening. It was hard to process, and it would take a while to sink in, but it was happening.

"Bella, you know me! You know I have to do this properly." I could have sworn I heard some '_awwww's' _coming from behind the door as I watched Bella's signature beautiful blush grace her cheeks.

I took her slender her hand in mine, a perfect fit, and knelt down in front of her. Her smile grew even wider.

"Bella, you are my life, and you're about to give me to more wonderful lives to add to that. I love you with all my heart, and I truly believe that I don't deserve. But you're here, and you want me to, and I don't want to let you go." I paused, it all just felt to good to be true.

"Isabella Marie Swan, marry me. Make me the happiest man alive." I watched a tear trickle down her face as she let out a giggle.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" I slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. I pulled her into a hug, as best as was possible with her bump, but we still managed it and she rested her head in my shoulder.

We stayed that way for a while, in a beautiful, comfortable silence. We didn't need words to express how we were feeling.

Bella was first to break the moment, whispering in my ear.

"How many of them do you think are standing by the door?" I chuckled as a small grin appeared in her face.

"I don't know. Would you like to find out?" She nodded and I let out another laugh. We quietly walked over to the door and pulled it open.

We both laughed as we watched our sneaky family fall to the floor in front of us.

I held my hand out to Alice and helped her up.

"You guy's do realize that we knew you were listening, right?" Trust Bella to get straight to the point.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it!" Alice grinned at me before pulling Bella into a hug.

Jasper appeared at my side and encouragingly slapped me on the back.

"Congratulations man."

"Thanks."

"I'm sure Emmett's already told you his, but if you hurt her, in anyway, we won't hesitate to hurt you!"

"I wouldn't stop you!" Pleased with my answer, Jasper gave my one last smile before he moved on to hug Bella.

Alice had finally let go of Bella and was now talking to Tenille, very happily showing off her ring. She caught me looking and flashed me a smile. I was so lost in her that I didn't even notice Renee walking over to me.

"Congratulations!" She gave me a quick, albeit, awkward hug.

"Thanks."

"So, are you ready to be a Dad?" Her question caught me off guard and I couldn't find quite the right words to answer.

"Umm, I guess…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great!

"Thanks."

I looked over to Bella who still had a goofy grin plastered on her face. She noticed me looking and motioned for me to join her. Once I reached her, she pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Can we go?"

"Where to love?"

"Your house."

"I don't think they'll let me take you!" I looked around at our family and friends who were standing in the room.

"They'll know better that to seriously piss me off like that!" I let out a laugh. For their own safety, I seriously hoped that they did.

I glanced around the room again, checking that everyone was distracted enough not to notice us sneak away.

I shot Bella a grin, took her hand, and we ran, as best as we could, to the door. I knew that Renee had spotted us but I also knew that she wouldn't say anything.

When we got to the car, Bella erupted into a fit of giggles.

"That was…so much…fun! Alice….is gonna….kill us!" She could barely get her words out.

"I know!" I loved seeing Bella like this, laughing as if she didn't have a car in the world. I hadn't seen her like that in a really long time; she always managed to get herself worked up about something.

"As soon as our laughter died down, we got in the car and drove home.

It felt good to think about it that way, because that's exactly what it was, our home.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo."

"What's wrong with Romeo?"

"Well, he's kind of selfish, and a little bit stupid!"

"Why would you say that?"

Bella and I had come back and decided to watch a movie. Romeo and Juliet to be exact. We sat in front of the TV, a large tub of chocolate ice cream between us.

"Well, first of all, he's in love with Rosaline – don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle? And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kill's Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness anymore thoroughly?"

"Yeah, well…Love does that to you!"

"Yeah. Maybe, but I still tick by my judgment. " She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed at her childish behavior.

Our colorful banter was interrupted when the doorbell rang in the middle of Juliet's big scene. To say Bella was annoyed would be an understatement. I reluctantly got up to answer it, depositing the empty ice cream cartoon in the kitchen in the process.

"Hey Jake." Jake and I had not been the best of friends in high school, I think we both had jealousy issues, but Jake got over his when she told him, and I quote, '_Jake, that would be like doing it with my brother. No, just, no_!'

"Hey. I was just passing through and I thought I'd stop by and say congratulations, seeing as you snuck off before anyone really could!" I heard Bella squeal as she realized who it was, and in no more then five seconds, she was standing next to me, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Jake!"

"Hey Bells. How are you?" Bella laughed as she patted her bump.

"I'm good, you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I was surprised when I heard someone clear their throat. I hadn't even noticed the tall blonde standing next to him "Oh, sorry Babe." He pulled her closer. "Guy's this is Alex. Alex, this is Edward," he gestured to me, "and Bella." Alex stepped forward and shook my hand, then Bella's.

"It's good to finally meet you guys. I've heard so much about you."

"Well we don't know much about you!" Bella smiled as she talked. Now I knew what all those men were talking about when they said that that their wives glow when they're pregnant. They were right. "Why don't you come inside for a drink?"

**wow…the big one….well one of the big ones, done……..ok……so, there more to come, including some big things, you can try to guess what they are…..=P**

**Review please……….take my mind of stressing for exams…..that's right, I wrote this when I should have been studying……=)**

**Proposal song – I'm Your's – The Script**


	11. Taste

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Sorry about the wait….**

**Read & Enjoy……….**

**

* * *

  
**

**(BPOV)**

"So Alex, what do you do?"

"Oh. I'm a palaeontologist. I'm actually head of the new museum that's opening up in Port Angeles!"

"Wow, that's great! How long have you guy's known each other?"

"About two months. I had just moved here from New York. My car decided to die on me so I asked around for a mechanic. Everyone told me that Black's was the best place in town, so, yeah. I guess you could say that the rest is history. How corny is that!"

"Not corny, just cute." I couldn't help but smile at Jake. I'd never seen him like this before, he was so smitten. I also couldn't help but use this opportunity to embarrass him. " Hey Alex, did Jake ever tell you about the time that he kissed me?" Jake was glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him very maturely and continued.

"No, he didn't!" I let out a laugh. This was gonna be good.

"Well. We were all five. Jake, Edward, Edward's sister Alice and I were all playing down at the beach in La Push whilst our Dad's went fishing. At the time, Jake and I were walking around the rock pools."

"_Bellsy?"_

"_Yeah Jake"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Why?"_

"_Cause I wanna kiss you!"_

"_But Jakey, I'll get cooties!"_

"_Cooties aren't real, member?" Eddie's daddy told us!"_

"_Yeah, I member. I guess you can kiss me, but I'm not that pretty."_

"_Eh, you are pretty Bellsy, you just act like a monkey's butt sometimes. _

"_Hey, do not! You're silly Jake. Now hurry up and kiss me, I wanna go build a sandcastle with Eddie!"_

I grinned as Jake buried his face in his hands!

"Thanks Bells!" His voice was thick with sarcasm and he refused to lift his head.

"No problem!"

"So Bella, when are you due?"

"August 15th, but with twin it might be a little earlier that that."

"Cool. I was just wondering because Jake and I are going away. We'll be back before then though."

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"Barbados. There's some stuff in a museum there that I want to bring back and Jake and I thought that we might as well make a holiday out of it!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, we'll so you guys Saturday night. Jasper's restaurant at 7?" It was past ten and I was moving in with Edward tomorrow so we were kicking Jake and Alex out for the night.

"Yeah, that would be great. We can't stay late though. We have to catch an early flight on Sunday."

"That's fine, I don't seem to be up to the lat night parties these days!" I placed a hand on my bump and everyone laughed as we walked towards the front door.

"Sure sure. See you later Bells."

"Bye." We watched then drive away safely before heading back inside. I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just glad to finally be alone!" I turned around so I was facing him, stood up on my toes and planted a very nice kiss on his lips. He willingly returned the gesture but all too soon, pulled away. I looked at him, ready to pout, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He had something planned.

"Edward, what are you…" Before I could finish, he picked me up and started carrying me towards the stairs.

"Edward, what are you doing?" He knew I hated surprises and I'd had enough for one day!

"It's a surprise!" I let out groan. "Aww love, don't be like that. You'll love it, I promise." I huffed in defeat as we reached the bedroom door. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

He placed me safely on my feet before retreating into the room and closing the door behind him.

I leaned back against the wall and thought back to the day's events.

I was soon to be Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen, mother of twins married to the most handsome man on the planet who I knew I didn't deserve. I couldn't help but whisper it out loud, just so that it would sink in.

"Bella Cullen…"

"I like it!" I hadn't even heard him come out.

"You do, do you?" He chuckled, then took my hand and led me into the room. I gasped.

"Edward, it's…I…You…" I was at an obvious loss for words. He chuckled again.

I looked around the room. There were candles everywhere, there was a huge tub of every type of chocolate imaginable sitting in the middle of the bed and I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed the _Big Book of Baby Names_ sitting on the bed as well.

"I thought that we should probably start thinking about names and what better way to do that than over a lovely tub of your all time favourite pregnancy food, besides eggs of course!" I giggled and he handed me a pair of sweats that I kept at his house and one of his shirts.

I walked to the bathroom but I didn't bother closing the door. Edward was too much of a gentleman to even consider peeking.

I walked back and found Edward sitting on the bed in just his grey sweatpants, nibbling on a mars bar and flipping through the name book.

"I like Marie!"

"Edward, I refuse to name my child after me!" I sat down next to him.

"Fine, but then, no Anthony."

"But…"

"Nope, it's only fair." I huffed and picked a handful of M&M's out of the chocolate bucket. I popped in my mouth, and then threw one at his head.

"Hey!" I stuck my tongue out and grabbed the name book from him.

"What about…" I stopped at a random page and picked the first name that I saw. "…Delilah?"

"Maybe." He grabbed the book back from me.

"Gemima? Joshua? Stephanie? David?"

"I don't know. They all around really good, but I don't think I'll be able to choose until I see them."

"I think you're about that. I have a feeling that we'll know as soon as we lay our eye's on them."

I let out an involuntary yawn and Edward chuckled. He stood up, blew out all the candles and placed the chocolate bucket on the floor. He jumped back in and pulled the covers over both of us.

I rolled over so I facing him and saw that he was modelling his signature crooked grin.

"What's got your head in a happy bucket?"

"I was just thinking about everything that happened today. I mean, first you say you'll move in with me, and then you say you'll marry me. All the while carrying my children" He let out a content sigh. " I think I can safely say that I am in fact the happiest man in the world!"

"And I'm the happiest women in the world!" I placed my hand on his cheeks and pulled his face closer to mine. Our lips touched and I could fell the jolt of electricity shoot through me. My hands moved to his hair and his hands moved to cradle my face. He tasted like chocolate and…well…he tasted like Edward! Sweet, and masculine…and perfect. We pulled away from each other when the need for oxygen became dire, but our foreheads stayed touching.

"I don't think anything could bring us down right now."

"You got that right." I felt the tiredness suddenly catch up with me and I let out another yawn. I rolled to my other side and felt Edward's arms wrap around me and rest on my bump. He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, my Edward." I closed my eyes and let the sleep take over me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

I was pulled out of my sleep by my ringing cell phone. That was my mom's ring tone. Why would she be calling me at…I glanced at the clock. Two O'clock in the morning. I reached over to the night stand and waited for my hand to hit my phone. It eventually did and I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Mom, what's up? It's like, two in the morning!"

"Bella, is Edward there?" Her voice sounded hoarse, like she'd been crying.

"Yeah, but he's asleep. Mom, what's wrong? You don't sound too good."

"Bella…Oh god, I don't know how to say this." She paused and I could've sworn I heard her try to stifle a sob.

"Bella, it's your Dad…and Emmett. They were…they were shot."

* * *

**Don't hurt me….Although you would have enough of an excuse to…. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update..Life caught up with me and all of a sudden and had exams and then school community service and the school trip to Malaysia. I kinda got lost under it all back I'm back now, so it's all good.**

**I do have some bad news for those of you who read Change though. My laptop, which contained three ready to go chapters for Change, decided to go awol on me and had to go in to get fixed. Sooo, Change will be on hiatus for a little while as I was really happy wih the chapters that I had written and I do not want to rewrite them just for the sake of getting them up there. I have been told that my documents will not be harmed as they fix my CD drive things..ughh..technology and I don't get along very well. As a result, ATIMS will be getting a lot more attention, so it's not all bad.**

**Until next time, which will be soon…xx..RedChevy93**

**Oh..sorry about the cliffie………..**


	12. Waiting

**Disclaimer: Not Mine…**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and thank you all for being so patient with me…I hope I provided you with some answers in this chapter…**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12

(BPOV)

The phone dropped out of my hand and landed with thump on Edward's head. I was too shocked to even consider apologising. I could hear Renee calling my name through the phone.

"Ow!" Edward sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Love, what was that for?" He turned around, and as he did so, something must have registered. He picked up the phone, all the while keeping an eye on me.

"Hello?......Hey Renee…… Oh. Okay…… Yes…… Okay…… We're leaving right now. We'll be there as soon as we can……Okay……Yes……Bye." He put the phone down on his nightstand and moved closer to me.

"Bella, love, we need t o go. DO you think you can get ready?" I gave him a weak nod and stood up then, put on my sneakers and one of Edward's really big sweatshirts and went downstairs to wait.

The house was quite, except for Edward opening and closing draws in our bedroom. That, unfortunately, allowed me time to think.

How did so much change so quickly? In less than twenty-four hours, my unborn children could be left without a grandfather and an uncle. I was letting myself think the worst, and I knew it. I could fell the warm tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Bella?" Edward came down the stairs, probably looking a to more put together than I did, except, of course, for his untameable hair. He took in my facial expression and frowned before making his way towards me. "Love, they'll be fine. They're just as stubborn as you are, if not more. That alone will pull them through." I shook my head, unwilling to believe a single word he said. I couldn't hold the sobs in any longer.

"You…don't…know…that." He pulled me into a hug, but it didn't help. I just sobbed harder.

"Shhh Bella, you need to stay calm. I know that's hard right now, but you're letting yourself think the worst, and you need to stop. Not just for you, but for the twins.

At the mention of the babies, my mind kicked into gear and I pulled away from him. Edward wiped away my tears and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"They'll be fine." I didn't respond. I just turned on my heel and walked out the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I didn't wait for Edward to stop the car. I ran through the ER entrance and found everyone in the waiting room.

Rosalie was sitting with her head in her hands; her sobs making her whole body shake. Renee was leaning against the wall, her eye's closed and Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, he head ouched against his chest.

I walked over and sat on the spare chair next to Rosalie.

"Rose?" She looked up at me. Here eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Bella…Oh god…" She started to sob again. "Bella, I'm…so…scared." I pulled her close to me.

"I know Rose, I'm scared too." I had never seen her so vulnerable. She looked like she could break any second, and quite frankly; I felt exactly the same way.

For all I knew, my father and my brother e on the brink of death! Aside from my erratic mother and loving fiancé', they were the only family that I had left. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, and even though the situation was absolutely horrible, I instantly felt a little bit better. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Carlisle's here, he wants' to talk to us. " Edward helped me up and we made our way to where everyone had gathered around Carlisle.

His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was dishevelled and his hospital scrubs were covered in blood. I heard Renee gasp behind, obviously assuming the worst. Edward still had his arm around my waist, which I was extremely grateful for because it felt like my legs were about to give way.

"Emmett just came out of surgery. He was shot in the leg, but it missed all of his major nerves and arteries. He was very lucky. It will take a few months, but he should make a full recovery.

"What about Charlie?" Renee's voice was broken and hoarse.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to tell you. His injuries were a bit worse than Emmett's and he was taken straight to surgery, which is where he is now. He should be out soon though. I'm sorry, that's all I know. " The silence that followed Carlisle's words was thick with apprehension and worry, causing everyone to jump when Rose finally spoke.

"Well, he should be in recovery now, so very soon. I'll go see if I can get an update for you.

"Thankyou Carlisle, for everything."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been 2 hours, and we still knew nothing. We still weren't allowed to see Emmett and Carlisle had not been able to get us any information on Charlie.

I had counted the tiles on the ceiling five times. There were 374! I had to get out of the damn waiting room, and I knew Rose did to.

"Hey Rose, do you want to come for a walk with me, maybe see if we can find something to eat." My own voice scared me, it sounded so drained and afraid.

"Sure." I had a feeling that she knew what I was up to. Yes I wanted to food, or chocolate seeing as it was still early and that was probably all I was going to get out of a vending machine. I mean, talking to Edward was fine, it definitely helped, but it wasn't the same. Rose was like a sister to me, and she was marrying my brother. I could tell that she had the same feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that I did.

"Love, are you sure that that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You know that Rose won't let me stay on my feet for too long."

"Okay, well, come back quickly."

"We will." I gave him a quick kiss before I joined Rose at the door. We walked for the hallway slowly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something the she wasn't telling me.

"Rose, what is it?" She let out a nervous laugh.

"You know me way to well Bella."

"Well, that's for your won good! Now, SPILL!" We had reached the cafeteria and as suspected, it was closed. I dug around in my pocket for change and walked, well, i guess to anyone else it would look like I was waddling, to the other corner of the room where the vending machines were.

I got a bag of chips, Rose got herself a chocolate and we sat down at one of the many empty tables.

"There was a reason why I was so scared back there

"I know Rose. We were all scared that we were going to lose them. And we still are."

"Yeah, I know, but it was more than that." She was quite for a a while after that and I wasn't sure whether she was going to tell me anything else, so I was even more surprised when I heard the next words come out of her mouth. "Bella, I'm pregnant." I tried my best to hold in my surprise,

"That moment, when Renee called me, it was one of the worst moments of my life. The same thought just kept running through me mind, over and over. What if I lost him, what if my baby had to grow up without a father." The silent tears continued to stream down her face. "Bella, I can't live without him, I just, I cant." Then she broke down right in front me. I sat down next to her and pulled her close to me.

"Rose, honey, it's okay. Emmett's going to be fine and i have no doubt that he is going to do everything in his power to see his child live out their life right beside you. You're both gonna make amazing parents."

"Thanks, that means a lot." I pulled away and flashed her a smile.

"So, how long have you known?"

"About a week, but I had my first doctors appointment yesterday. That's why Em and I had to sneak away from your party!"

"Oh. I was wondering where you two went. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. We were planning on doing that today at dinner, but I'm not sure now. I'll have to talk to Em about it.

"Well, why don't we go back and see when you can do that." I stood up and tossed our wrappers in the trash.

"Thanks Bella."

"For what?"

"For listening, and for understanding that I needed to get away.

"That's what I'm here for Rose."

As we entered the waiting room, I noticed the gloomy atmosphere was still present, if not more potent that before. I sat down on the chair next to Edward and he put his arm around me, pulling me close and resting his chin on my head.

"No news?" My voice was barley a whisper.

"No lo-"He was cut off when Carlisle walked into the room.

"Emmett's awake. You can go in to see him, but I'm afraid we're going to have to keep it to three at a time. He was asking for Rosalie and Bella, so I think they should go in along with Renee."

Edward gave me a quick kiss before Rose and I followed Carlisle down the hall. Renee had stepped out to call Phil who was still in Phoenix so someone was going to send her up when she came back.

Carlisle finally stoped outside a private room.

"Now, he's ha a lot of pain killers so he'll probably still be a little out of it, but he should come around soon."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go see if I can get an update on Charlie. I'll se you girls later." With that, he turned around and continued down the hallway.

Rose pushed the door open and we stepped into the room. As soon as he saw us, a huge grin spread across Emmett's face.

"Hey. It's my five favourite girls!" Rosalie and I exchanged glances before we each took a seat in the chairs next to his bed.

"Em, five? I think you're seeing things. It's just me and Bella!"

"No, it's you, and Bella, and Rosie junior and the two Bella juniors!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. No matter what that circumstances wee, my bear of a brother could always make me laugh.

"Em, I'm glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humour."

"Not a chance little sis!" That small, sentimental name sent me over the edge. I moved to sit on the edge of his bed. I wrapped my arms around him, pushed my head into the crook of his neck and slowly let out the silent sobs I'd been holding in for the past three hours. I was vaguely aware of Rose moving to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Aww Bell's. Please tell me those are your hormones and your not crying cause' of me." I pulled away from him and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Did you just call me hormonal?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

"So much for you being drugged up!"

"Huh?" That was the moment Rose finally choose to make herself known.

"Emmett Swan, so help me, if you didn't just get shot, I'd be slapping you silly and kicking you butt all the way to Mexico, and not jut for that comment either!" Rose's voice was laced with seriousness and I had to fight back a giggle after her Mexico comment. "Don't ever, ever to that to me again."

"Do what Rose?"

"Make me think that we lost you. Make me envision a life for out baby without a father." I could see Rose slowly starting to break again. "Make me even consider having to tell my child that their father died in the line of duty before they were even born. Make me even contemplate what life would be like not waking up next to you everyday."

"Rose, baby, come here." He motioned for her to move closer to him, and I took that as my cue to leave. I waked out and quietly closed the door behind me.

I was halfway down the hallway when I ran into a frantic Renee.

"Mom, where are you going?"

"To see Emmett." She continued to walk past me but I grabbed her arm just in time.

"Mom, wait. You can't go in there right now."

"Why not? He's my son, I want to see him!"

"He's with Rose right now. She taking all this really hard and there's a lot that they need to talk about."

"No! I want to see him"

"Mom, calm down! He needs some time alone with Rose right now. Just give them a couple minutes and then you can go in."

"Fine." She huffed dramatically before stalking back towards the waiting room.

Everyone was just as we left the, except Carlisle was now talking to Alice and Jasper. I sat down next to Edward and Renee sat on his other side.

"How's Emmett?"

"He's okay. Rose is with him now."

"That's good."

"Yeah, the two of them have a lot to talk through!" He gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged my shoulders. "You'll find eventually mister. It's not my place to tell."

"Okay! But I-" Once again, he was cut of by Carlisle.

"I finally have some news on Charlie." I turned to face him and couldn't help the sense of dread that once again started to form in the pit of stomach.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, that was just such an easy cliffie!......**

**go on, review, you know you want to!!!!!!**

**lysa**


	13. News

**Disclaimer: Not mine…..unfortunately**

**Thankyou my amazing reviewers…..so close to 100, I can't believe it! We find out what happens with Charlie this chapter so hold tight, and don't hurt me…**

**

* * *

  
**

**(BPOV)**

Carlisle had suggested that we go to his office for some privacy, which just gave me more reason to believe that he only had _bad_ news for us.

I was now sitting on a big brown leather couch in his office. Edward was sitting beside and thankfully holding my hand.

"Charlie came out of surgery a little while ago. It went as well as could be expected."

"What does that mean?" Renee's voice was gruff and she looked annoyed, but if you looked deep enough, you could see that it was all an act. She may have left Charlie, but that didn't mean that she didn't still care for him, or his wellbeing. He was my father after all.

"Charlie was in pretty bad shape. He was shot twice. Once in the arm, and once in the chest." No one spoke. You could tell by the tone in Carlisle's voice that there was more.

"When he was shot, he fell backwards and hit his head pretty hard in the concrete." Silence filled the room and you could've heard a pin drop. Everyone was processing the information, but a small part of me refused to believe it. I just wanted wake up so that I could see that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

"He's up in the ICU now, but I'm afraid he's in a coma." Carlisle' s voice cracked as he spoke the last sentence and I realised then that this was affecting him just as much as it was affecting me. We were all family.

Esme was comforting Renee and I suddenly found myself sobbing against Edward's chest.

"Shhh love, it'll be okay. This is Charlie we're talking about. Do you really think he'd go anywhere without meeting his grandchildren first!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I don't know how long we sat there, in Carlisle's tiny office, but when I finally calmed down, I realised that once again, I needed to get away from the gloomy atmosphere that had taken residence in the room. I stood up and quietly walked to the door.

"Love, where are you going?"

"I'm just going outside for a bit. I need some fresh air."

"Okay. I'll come with you."

"NO! No, it's just…I just, I need a minute alone. I'm not going far. I'll probably just go see Emmett again.

"Does he know about Charlie?"

"I don't know, but if he asks', I'm not going to keep it from him.

"Okay. I love you. Be safe."

"I will. Love you too." I walked out and closed the door behind me, extremely grateful that he didn't put up a fight to let me leave.

I walked into Emmett's room and found him awake and staring at the ceiling, obviously bored.

"Hey Em." I sat down on the chair close to his bed and he turned his head to face me.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?"

"I've been better. My feet are killing me though! What about you?"

"Honestly Bells, I feel extremely shitty, but he, that's what you get."

"Em, how can you be so easy going about all this?"

"I don't know. I guess I just expected it to happen one day."

""You expected it?"

"Well, yeah, kind of. I mean, what kind of a cop would I be if I didn't get shot at least once!"

"Emmett! Don't say that! Don't ever say that! Dad was never shot before today and that didn't make him any less of a cop!"

"Aw geez, Bells, come here." I moved closer to the edge of the bed and he pulled me into a very awkward hug. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I was just being stupid."

"Yes you were. Don't say stuff like that Em. You know it's not true. Please just don't stay that anymore." I pulled away from him and tried to keep my face as serious as possible. "My kid's are gonna need the goofy uncle Emmett. Who else is gonna teach them how to pull the worlds most devious pranks ever! And Rose need's you now more than ever."

"I know. I promise I'll be good from now on!"

"Good." The room filled with silence and I was pretty sure I knew what he was gonna ask next.

"How's Dad?"

"He's not too good Em. He's in a coma."

"Oh." Before he had time to fully process what I said, Renee stormed into the room. I quickly jumped out of bed, out of her line of fire as she made a b-line straight for her son.

"My baby!" I put my hand over my mouth to hold in the laughter as I watched Renee place sloppy kisses all over Emmett's face.

"Ewww…Mom…get off….me…please…STOP!"

"What? Can't a mother kiss her son?"

"Yes. But the kissing your doing is reserved for a six year old. I'm twenty-seven mom!"

"Oh hush." She playfully punched his shoulder and Emmett faked a wince.

"Oh god. Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Gotcha!" I couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. I barely heard Renee mumbling something about Emmett bring a smart ass no matter what!

As I started to calm down, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I didn't have to turn around to know who he was.

"Hey."

"Hey. You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Em cheered me up."

"I'm glad."

"Any new news on Charlie."

"No love, I'm sorry." I refused to let the threatening tears fall down my cheeks.

"Love, I think we should go home for a bit. I know you want to stay but I really is better for you to get some rest and stay of your feet for a while. We can come back later this afternoon."

He was right. I really didn't want to leave, but I knew I needed to. My back was killing me and I was I need of a really good sandwich.

I reluctantly agreed and Edward and I said goodbye to everyone. We still weren't allowed in to see Charlie so I made Carlisle promise that he would call us as soon as we could.

I waited outside of the ER entrance while Edward went to get the car. It was pouring down with rain, typical Fork's weather and he didn't want me to get wet.

Unfortunately, that gave me time to think and process everything, and put that with my pregnancy hormones…

I found myself running through everything once again. What if I never get to see Charlie lively and happy again, watching the game on a Sunday afternoon and drinking hid favourite beer? What if he never got to meet his grandchildren? What if he never got to walk me down the aisle?

By the time Edward finally came around in the Volvo, I was having a full-blown internal panic attack. He got out and helped me into the passenger seat, but I stayed silence. I couldn't bring myself to make any words come out. I kept my eye's shut. I really didn't want my emotion to take over anymore than they already had.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm" I squeezed my eye's closed and didn't look up as I felt the Volvo come to a stop.

"Bella, love, please look at me." I turned to face him and as soon as I opened my eyes, one lone tear betrayed me and rolled down my cheek. "Bella, it's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." My breaths were coming out in short gasps and Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back. I think he understood that I just needed to get it all out.

"You can't tell me when Charlie's going to wake up, or if he's even going to. If he does, you can't tell me that he's going to be the same, or that he's even going to remember me. You can't tell me that it's going to be okay, no one can, because you really don't know!" I couldn't stop the tears. The prospect of Charlie not remembering, not remembering his family, really scared me.

"Love, I know you're scared, we all are. But we need to stay strong and positive. We can't keep thinking about the bad, because that won't get us anywhere."

He continued to rub my back and my sobs were eventually reduced to hiccups.

"We'll get through this together Bella, we will."

* * *

**wow….that was one of the hardest things to write….thanks for being patient with me. I've already started work on the next chapter so hopefully my writing mojo will kick in and I'll have it out soon. **

**Make my day and leave a review…please….**


	14. Movement

**Disclaimer: sadly, no mine…**

**Okay, so I should really be studying but pshh, who needs to study for a SAC that counts for 50% of their final mark, I mean, really. Listening to 'brick by boring brick' on repeat and writing is sooooo much more interesting… **

**Anywho, thankyou to all the reviewers who helped get me to 100. I am completely blown away by the response I've gotten to this story. **

**Read on & ENJOY!**

**

* * *

  
**

" Edward, when are we going to get the nursery ready? I mean, I'm technically due in two weeks, but we both know it could be anytime before that. And we still have a whole heap of shopping to do."

I was flying around the kitchen, making what could only be described as the world's weirdest sandwich whilst Edward watched on in complete amusement.

When I had finally gotten out of the car, Edward's words had hit me hard and I had resolved to not think about everything for the next couple of hours. Of course, that by no means meant that it wasn't always in the back of mind, but I really just needed some time with Edward where the world wasn't attacking me form all angles.

"Don't worry about it love. Alice, Esme and I have already taken care of it and two weeks is more than enough time to go shopping.

"_Taken care of it_? What does that mean."

"It means that I have a little surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"Yes. But I won't be able to show you for a while yet. Don't worry, it's not a bad surprise, I promise."

"Okay. You want a sandwich?"

"No. I'm good."

He sat next to me at the bench as I ate and we continued to bounce around names. Even though we had agreed to wait till they were born to the name the twins, we still talked about it every now and then.

Once I'd finished, Edward went back to my house to pick up some of my more important stuff and I went upstairs to take a shower. By the time I was done, he was back with a suitcase full of my favourite clothes, a bag full of my classic books, my laptop, my Ipod and a tub of Ben & Jerry's. The man definitely knew the way to a women's heart.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I never tire of hearing you say that though." I took a step closer to him and he took my ever so subtle hint, placing a nice, long passionate kiss on my lips.

"Well…I do."

I was grateful for the distraction that Edward was providing. I wanted to stay at the hospital, probably more than anyone could actually comprehend, but deep down, I knew that I needed to get away. The last thing I needed to do was break down and complicate my pregnancy even further.

"I know. I love you too." Why don't we just relax and talk for a bit. I have a feeling that neither of us are going to be able to sleep."

"Sure, just let me change."

"Okay." I stood up and walked over to the suitcase that Edward had left next to the closet. I pulled out my favourite sweats and the sweatshirt that Edward had given me yesterday and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out, Edward was sitting on the bed in his own pair of sweats and reading one of my books. I sat down next to him, letting my body slump further down into the bed as the exhaustion from the last 24 hours finally started to catch up with me.

"Watcha reading?" I sounded like a curious two year old. He lifted the book up so I could see the cover. Wuthering Heights. I had never really pictured Edward reading that. It was one of my favorites but I just never thought the like it.

Once he'd finished the page he closed the book and set it down on the nightstand before turning around to look at me. He shot me a warm smile before he spoke.

"You never told me about New York. Why did you choose to go to college there?" It was a simple question, but what Edward didn't realize was that the answer to that question was more than a simple, '_cause I wanted to_'.

"I don't think you're going to like my reasoning."

"That's okay. I want know."

"If you're sure?" He nodded and moved so he was sitting behind and my head was resting against his chest whilst his hands were resting on my stomach.

"NYU was great. It was where I met Tenille. She was my roommate for the 3 years that I was there. We became friends pretty fast and she tried to set me up with some of her friends, but I could never bring myself to go out with them. It just never felt right." I looked up at Edward and his amazing green orbs eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion and guilt. That was part of the reason that I didn't want to go into this, but he wanted to know, and I wasn't planning on keeping anything from him, but first, I needed to fix that look. I couldn't have him looking guilty whilst I was trying to tell him, because really, none of it was his fault. I made my own choices.

"Edward, please don't feel guilty. I made all of these decisions by myself. None of this is your fault. If anything, being away from Forks helped me. I got a lot of amazing experiences out of it. Yes, you were one of the major reasons for my move, but if that hadn't been the case, I think I would have moved anyway. Beside's, I wouldn't have fitted in at Dartmouth or Harvard anyway. I honestly don't know how I managed to get in!"

"Bella, you are one of the smartest people I know. You have more than easily fit in there and done extremely well. I'm sorry that you had to settle for second best because of me. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that, but because you asked, I'll do my best not to feel guilty, at least, I'll try."

"That's really all I can ask isn't it. You are after all, Edward Cullen, and if you could, you would carry the wait of world on your shoulders." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, erasing the tension that was starting to surface between us.

"You're so strong, you know that. And I'm betting that you didn't tell anyone your real reasons?"

"Yeah. They probably would have told me to suck it up and just go."

"Well, I'm guessing that the _they_ would've been Alice, and she would have been right you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I wasn't so brave back then. If I were to do that all again now…No, I'd probably still go running in the opposite direction. I'm not as strong as you think."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly at all do you? You are one of the smartest strongest, beautiful, most talented people I know. Wait…scratch that. You ARE the smartest, strongest, beautiful, most talented person I know. Don't doubt yourself."

"If you say so." The complete disbelief I had in his statement was evident in my tone.

"What's it gonna take to get you to believe me?"

"I don't know, but no matter what you do, I still may not."

"Well, I'll just have to keep trying, wont I?"

"Yeah." He kissed the top of my head and I slid down further into his tight embrace as the fatigue finally took over.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bella…Bella…Love, we need to get up." I was vaguely aware that someone was leaving a trail of kisses down the side of my neck and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I realized that it was Edward.

I opened my eyes and was met with the world most amazing smile.

"hmmmmm. What time is it?"

"Four."

"In the morning?"

"No love, it's still Sunday. But Carlisle called and said that we could go in to see Charlie and I thought that you might want to do that as soon as possible." That got me going. I sat up and rubbed my fists with my eyes.

"So we can go in and see him right now."

"Yes love."

"I'm gonna go change." I didn't wait for him to answer. I just went around and did what I needed to do and within fifteen minutes, we were in the car and heading to the hospital.

The calming melody of Clare De Lune filled the car but as soon as we pulled into the parking lot, and essence of calm left my body and the feeling of dread returned full force.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the ICU. Carlisle talked to us about what to expect but I really wasn't listening. I just wanted to go in there and see him.

Carlisle finally led us to a room and we required to put scrubs on over our clothing. Carlisle explained that too, but again, I wasn't listening.

When we finally went in, I instantly had to hold onto Edward for support.

There were tubes and wires everywhere. Just…Everywhere. Charlie looked so small and drained of life lying in the middle of the hospital bed. His face was drained of its normal, bright colour and he looked so…helpless.

The tears were silently falling down my cheeks as I finally let go of Edward and moved closer to the bed.

I sat down on the plastic chair, took Charlie's frail white hand in mine, and sobbed.

I don't know how long I was like that for. I don't even remember Carlisle leaving or Edward moving to comfort me and rubbing soothing circles on my back, but I was suddenly pulled back to reality when Carlisle came back at least an hour to check on Charlie again.

When he was finished, he gave me a gentle reassuring smile.

"You can talk to him. It's more than likely that he can hear what you're saying."

"Really?"

"Yes. Talking to him may even help you a little bit." I nodded still unsure that Charlie, lying lifeless on that bed, could understand me if I were to tell him that I loved him and was sorry for not spending as much time with him as I should have over the last four years. I needed to at least try, I owed him that much.

I looked at Edward and I silently asked him to give me a little time alone with Charlie. He got the message and left with Carlisle, probably to just outside the door, but that didn't really matter to me.

"Dad…" I didn't know where to start. Charlie and I were both people of few words.

I sat there for a while just looking at him, my father, one of the bravest men I knew, hurt like this. It was hard to comprehend.

I decided to go with something that would take my attention away from this grim situation, or at least, I thought it would. Babies.

"Rose and Em are gonna have a baby. She's due in February, the end of winter. Emmett is so excited. He's already planned a sporting career for the kid. Rose tried to explain to him that it would be a while before any of that could happen, but he heard none of it. He obviously wants' a boy, but Rose say's she'll be happy with whatever she gets.

Your other two grandchildren seem to find it amusing to constantly kick whilst I'm trying to sleep. I've only got two week's left, but really, it could be any day now." I took a deep breath before the next round of ramblings came out of my mouth.

"You better be awake to meet your grandchildren Dad. You can't stay like this forever. I need you to be there to spoil them, to be grandpa Charlie who sits with them very Sunday afternoon to watch whatever match is on TV. "

I was about to continue in my little rant, but something stopped me. I could've sworn I felt Charlie's hand move underneath mine. I watched him, willing for his eye's to flicker, for something to move, but nothing happened. I decided to just keep talking. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me and I was sure I didn't have long before Edward came to check on me.

"Edward and I don't know what we're having yet, which is driving Alice mad. That wasn't my intention, but it is quite amusing. I don't really mind what we have, as long as they both have ten fingers, ten toes and a set of good healthy lungs, I'll be happy."

This time, I didn't doubt what I felt, mainly because I saw the frail fingers making a slow attempt to warp around my own. Edward chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Love, are you okay?" I didn't have words to respond to him, I was too scared that I would loose the moment. He walked over to me and when he finally got close, he spotted our now intertwined hands.

"Bella, did you do that?' I shook my head, still not willing to let myself speak. "Did Charlie do that?" I nodded. "I'll be right back love, I'm just going to go and get Carlisle."

He walked out the door and came back what felt like seconds later with Carlisle and a nurse following behind him.

"Bella, I need you to tell me exactly what's happened in the last ten minutes. Don't leave anything out."

"I was just talking to him, nothing really unusual. It was about five minutes ago when I first thought I felt his hand move, but nothing happened after that so I just let it go. Then he did it again, but he slowly wrapped his fingers around my hand. That's when Edward came in and then went to get you."

"Okay. I'm going to need you and Edward to step out whilst Steph and I check him over." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Is he waking up?"

"I'm not sure Bella, I'm really not sure." The sincerity that rang through his voice told me that he was telling nothing but the truth.

* * *

**Thnx for reading. Now go review and make my day…actually, it's gonna b night cause by the time I get this out, it's gonna b close to midnight. Anywho, go REVIEW. :P **


End file.
